Nuevos Exorcistas nombre temporal
by Rosa negra15
Summary: Orden oscura lugar donde se alojan los exorcistas, ellos conviven en paz listos para recibir nuevas sorpresas está ves.¿Que descubrirán está vez? Seria mejor no confiar en extraños.
1. Chapter 1

**R 15: Konichiwa! perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo pero la tarea me mata ufff bueno aqui el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic **

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio, los personajes nuevos tampoco son míos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede ser un poco tediosa al principio.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#bla bla bla# parlamentos por micrófono**

_**" bla bla bla" **_**pensamientos**

**Disculpas: perdonen ustedes las faltas de ortografía, no soy muy buena con eso jiji**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Orden oscura… lugar donde los discípulos de Dios conviven…

Discípulos de Dios… personas capaces de controlar la "Inocencia"…

Inocencia… sustancia creada por Dios que tiene poderes extraordinarios adaptados a los "Exorcistas"…

Exorcistas… otra forma de llamar a los discípulos de Dios que controlan la Inocencia y la utilizan como medio de protección contra los "Akumas"…

Akumas… almas atrapadas en estructuras metálicas creadas por el "Conde del Milenio"…

Conde del Milenio… un ser que busca la destrucción de los humanos y para eso crea Akumas, maquinas dentro de cuerpos humanos…

* * *

PRIMERA LUNA [-Nuevos amigos-]

La Orden oscura una de las cedes más importantes de toda Italia, Asia, Oceanía, Norte América, África y el mundo tenía los mejores exorcistas residiendo en ella…

-¡Estúpido brote de habas!-

-¿¡Qué te sucede Kanda!-

-¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer esa pregunta!-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-¡Es una estúpida pregunta!-

-Maestro Kanda, maestro Walker, por favor, no se peleen- les pide el buscador que les acompañaba.

-¡El empezó!- le responden al mismo tiempo Kanda y Allen.

****Flash Back****

^^Atención a los exorcistas Kanda y Allen, se les solicita en la oficina del supervisor^^

Se escucha la voz de Reveer por el altavoz mientras da el anuncio, Allen que se encontraba en el comedor (N.A: que novedad) sale del mismo con una varilla de Dango, Kanda que se encontraba meditando (N.A: lo mismo, ¡que novedad!) sale al escuchar el llamado.

*****En la oficina de Komui*****

-Tienen una misión- anuncia Komui.

-¡¿Juntos?- dicen Kanda y Allen al mismo tiempo mientras su expresión se pone oscura

-¡Por favor chicos, llevan demasiado tiempo como compañeros y no se llevan bien!-

-¿Cómo podría llevarme bien con alguien maldito?-

-Estúpido Kanda tu…-

-¡Ya calma! Irán a una misión juntos y no van a repelar ¿Entendido?-los exorcistas solo se sentaron en silencio mientras Komui proseguía –Muy bien- acomodo sus lentes –Hemos detectado una gran cantidad de akumas en España y los buscadores que mandamos regresan sin información alguna, aunque cuando están allá reportan haberlos encontrado y seguido, pero al regresar no saben nada-

-Básicamente tenemos que ir a ver que pasa como si fuéramos buscadores- dice Kanda en tono molesto.

-Pues en términos resumidos, si- dice Komui con una gota en la cabeza.

****Fin del Flash Back****

-¡Por favor, no peleen, ya casi llegamos!-

-Tsk, no pienso pasar un rato en el mismo vagón que esté gusano-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llamo Allen? Ah cierto, tu cerebro reacciona igual de lento que tus movimientos- Kanda bufo y salió del vagón.

Después de unas cuantas horas a bordo del tren llegaron a su destino, España. Bajaron del tren y se dirigieron asía un hotel donde ya tenían reservadas habitaciones.

-Buenos días, reservación para la Orden oscura- dice el buscador que los acompaña, el señor que atiende el mostrador (N.A: no se cómo se llaman esos tipos) mira de reojo a los exorcistas y nota la insignia de plata que llevan en el traje.

-Claro, por aquí por favor- dice mientras llama a un chico -¡Botones!- un chico escuálido como de unos 16 años se acerca corriendo hasta los exorcistas.

-¿Me permiten su equipaje?- dice amablemente dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya era hora- dice Kanda en un tono apático y frio mientras le entrega la maleta de mala gana.

-Toma- dice Allen entregándole su maleta tan formal y amable como siempre –Debes disculparlo, así es siempre-

-N-No, no hay problema, me pasa todo el tiempo- dice con una gran sonrisa –Vengan, los llevare a su habitación- el chico los guía asía el elevador coloca sus maletas en el suelo cerrando la puerta detrás de los exorcistas y el buscador, se detienen en el piso 3, abre las puertas y los guía de nuevo hasta su habitación –Está es- dice abriendo la puerta con una llave.

-Muchas gracias- le dice Allen metiéndose a la habitación mientras el buscador recibe la llave.

El día pasó sin más problemas… a excepción del apetito mortal de Allen, por el cual pasaron más de dos horas cocinando comida

*****Al día siguiente*****

Los exorcistas se levantaron temprano, se asearon y vistieron, bajaron con sus maletas hechas a desayunar, tardaron más que el día anterior, ya que Allen habia cenado tan solo la mitad de lo que cena normalmente.

-¡Estúpido brote de habas! ¿Porqué tienes que comer tanto?- le regaño Kanda.

-¡Cállate Kanda! Yo no fui el que se tardo más de tres horas secando su cabello- devolvió tenazmente Allen.

El camino estuvo lleno de problemas, por parte de Kanda y Allen, en un callejón encontraron a un buscador.

-Buen día maestro Walker, maestro Kanda-

-Buen día Toma- contesta Allen.

-¿Qué noticias?- le pregunta el buscador. (N.A: vamos a llamarle Zhang ¿vale?)

-Según los informes cada vez que se adentran a este callejón los akumas desaparecen al instante, y cuando los buscadores entran, salen sin saber que estaban haciendo-

-Curioso- dice Kanda inspeccionando el callejón sin entrar en él.

-Tenga cuidado maestro Kanda- dice Toma.

-¿Qué pasa maestro Walker?- dice Zhang notando que Allen se queda mirando a una persona que está del otro lado de la calle.

-Esa chica- dice casi en susurro Allen mientras que su ojo izquierdo se activa –Es un Akuma-

-Acabemos con el- dice Kanda desenfundando a mugen.

-Espera- le detiene Allen con la mano –Si los rumores son ciertos tendría que desaparecer al entrar en el callejón- el Akuma comenzó a caminar en dirección al callejón, el pentagrama apareció en su frente y se transformo en la maquina que es.

-¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!- dice Kanda, enseguida una sombra sale del callejón y brinca para que después quede encima del Akuma.

-Los Noés- dice Allen activando su Crow Clown.

-Espere maestro Walker, mire- dice Toma señalando la sombra posada sobre el Akuma.

-¿Es…una chica?- pregunta Kanda al ver ondear su cabello café ondear con el viento, en ese instante sus ojos comienzan a brillar mientras el pentagrama de su frente se cambia por una luna.

-¿Exorcista?- dice forzadamente el Akuma –Auto-destrucción 5…4…3…2…-

-¡Alto!- grito Allen al ver que los números descendían.

-…1…-el Akuma hiso explosión justo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Pero…?-Allen observo como el alma atada de un chico se liberaba –Ella es…- la chica callo de pie en el suelo frente a ellos -…Exorcista…- la chica se volteo y les dirigió una mirada de burla.

-_"Tsk, ¿Por qué nos ve así?"_-piensa Kanda enojado mientras observa a la chica de cabello café, tez blanca, y ojos azul con verde.

*****En la Orden oscura*****

-Komui-san- dice una chica de cabello negro con reflejos grisáceos largo.

-Si dime Nakeisha-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con ellos?- dice con tono sombrío cruzando los brazos.

-Necesitaba que te quedaras aquí-

-¿Para que?-

-Me llego un reporte del General Cross-

-¿Y?- con tono indiferente.

-Dice que envía a dos nuevos exorcistas y quiero que me ayudes con los preparativos-

-¿No tienes a Lenalee para eso?- sentándose en una silla junto a su escritorio.

-Mi Lenalee está en una misión en Alemania-

-¿Por qué tan de pronto todos se van a muchas misiones?-

-Deberías agradecer que tengamos tanta suerte en encontrar indicios de inocencia-

-Lo estoy pero… se me hace injusto quedarme aquí-

-Ya saldrás, lo prometo- dice en tono paternal –Por lo mientras… ve a preparar un par de habitaciones-

-De acuerdo- dice Nakeisha mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida.

-Espera-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-…-

-¿Komui?-

-…luego te diré-

-Estás loco- sale de la oficina.

*****De nuevo en España*****

Los dos exorcistas habían convencido a la chica para que no se escabullera de nuevo en el callejón, la llevaron al hotel donde se hospedaban y comenzaron a hablarle sobre los exorcistas y la inocencia.

-¿Entonces te llamas Elizabeth?- pregunta Allen mientras la chica asiente inspeccionando a mugen.

-¡Suelta eso!- le regaña Kanda mientras le arrebata a mugen.

-Tranquilo, no la romperé- dice mientras se sienta en la cama.

-Señorita nos debe acompañar a la Orden Oscura para volverse exorcista- dice Toma –Necesitamos de su ayuda-

-Toma-san tiene razón Elizabeth-chan, eres compatible con la inocencia y…-

-No quiero…- dice en tono apático –No quiero dejar mi ciudad…me…produce nostalgia-

-Nosotros protegemos a todas las personas del Conde del milenio, si vienes con nosotros podrás salvar más personas-

-…-

-Te dejaremos pensarlo- dice Allen mientras e para de la cama –Nos dirás mañana-

-No necesito pensarlo… iré con ustedes-

-Pero dijiste que…-

-Era una broma Jajajaja- a todos se les aparece una gota en la cabeza

-Bu-bueno, estamos listos para partir entonces, ¿Pasaremos por tus cosas quieres?-

-Claro-

Salieron del hotel con las maletas hechas y pasaron a la casa de Elizabeth.

-Solo empaco y traigo a mi mascota-

-En la Orden no se admiten mascotas- dice Kanda.

-Maestro Kanda eso…- Kanda le lanza una mirada Oscura –Esta bien- dice Toma.

-Enseguida vengo-

*****En la Orden Oscura*****

Nakeisha se encontraba saliendo del cuarto ya preparado y listo para la llegada de los nuevos exorcistas mientras que por ese lugar pasaba Lavi.

-Hola Naki-chan ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a esperar a que me llames por mi nombre Lavi?-

-Un buen rato Naki-chan- Nakeisha le lanzo una mirada acecina y le dijo

-Preparando los cuartos para dos nuevos exorcistas-

-¡Que bien! Compañeros de pelea para Yuu-

-No lo creo- dice mientras emprende camino hacia la oficina de nuevo.

-¿Y de donde vienen?-

-En el reporte que me dio Komui no dice, obviamente el general Cross no quiere ser localizado de nuevo-

-Pero ¿No tenía un buscador con él?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo va a perder en cualquier momento?- una gota aprecio en la cabeza de Lavi.

-Tienes razón-

-Además- toca en la puerta –Llegaran hoy me parece-

-Adelante- dice Komui del otro lado de la puerta, Nakeisha y Lavi entran a la oficina.

-Komui ya acabe con las habitaciones para los alumnos de Cross-

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora necesito otro favor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Allen-kun y Kanda me han informado que encontraron una nueva exorcista y que vienen en camino…-

-¿Y es linda?- dice Lavi con ojos soñadores, mientras que Nakeisha le da un codazo -¡Auch!-

-¿Me quieres decir que tengo que preparar otra habitación?-

-En teoría, sí-

-De acuerdo- accede con un poco de resignación en su voz.

-Gracias, te recompensare-

-Lo dudo pero gracias- Nakeisha salió de la oficina con Lavi detrás.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Claro, gracias- ambos se dirigieron a la habitación vacía que habia pertenecido a Daysha.

*****En España*****

Allen, Kanda y los buscadores estaban desde hace media hora esperando a Elizabeth fuera de su casa.

-Deberíamos haberle dicho que nos dejara esperarla dentro de la casa- se queja Allen –Tengo hambre-

-Cállate brote de habas- le regaña Kanda.

-Perdón por la demora- dice Elizabeth saliendo de la casa con cuatro maletas –No encontraba las cosas de mi lobo, ni una maleta más grande- dice sacando una maleta por lo menos de dos por dos metros.

-Ok, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos- dice Zhang tomando una maleta de Elizabeth.

-Gracias- le ofrece una sonrisa al buscador quien sonroja levemente, Toma sujeta otra maleta, Allen la tercera mientras que Kanda solo se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-Kanda- le llama Allen –ayúdanos-

-Tsk, yo no soy mozo ni nada por el estilo para estar cargando maletas-

-Kanda- le llama Elizabeth -¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? ¿Me ayudas con la maleta?-

-¿Qué parte de que…? ¿¡Que rayos…!- alrededor de Kanda se apareció un mundo gris, rodeado de arboles marchitos y pétalos de loto cayendo del cielo.

-¿Con que así luce tu mundo Kanda? Debo decir que es triste, ¿No prefieres rehacer tu mundo?-

-Y ¿A ti que te importa lo que haga de mi vida?-

-No me importa, solo que debes aprender a ser una mejor persona- Elizabeth se acerca a lo que parece un mueble de madera, lo abre y saca el reloj de loto que tiene Kanda en su habitación.

-¡Suelta eso!- le grita Kanda tratando de quitárselo.

-Jajaja es divertido molestarte- dice mientras se lo devuelve.

-Tu vas a…- en ese momento Kanda comienza a ver borroso y el reloj en sus manos se incendia, Kanda recupera la conciencia y se da cuenta que se encuentran en el tren de camino a la Orden.

-Maestro Kanda, ¿Se encuentra bien? Está algo pálido-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Llevo el equipaje de la señorita Elizabeth, y le ayudo a subir al tren, nunca pese verlo tan caballeroso- dice Toma con una voz dulce.

-¿¡Que yo hice que!-

*****En la Orden*****

Los integrantes del quipo de ciencias se encuentran sentados frente a una pantalla donde se veían dos personas trepando por el risco.

-Supervisor Komui- dice Reveer –Mire esto-

-¿Qué sucede?- dice Komui para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Un par de chicos subiendo por el acantilado-

-Enemigos de seguro-

-Komui- dice Nakeisha llegando –Esos son los alumnos del general Cross ¿No estarás pensando en atacarlos o sí?-

-No, para nada- dice con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

-Bajare por ellos, Portero- llama Nakeisha.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Están subiendo unas personas por el risco, en cuanto lleguen déjalos pasar-

-¿Sin revisión?-

-Sí, son alumnos de Cross-

-Entendido-

Fuera de la Orden las misteriosas personas apenas llegan a la sima.

-¿Por qué…tuvieron…que poner está cosa…en un lugar como este?- pregunta el chico entrecortadamente por falta de aliento.

-No lo sé… pero llegamos- dice la chica igualmente jadeante.

-Bueno, no llagamos tan rápido para solo tirarnos en el suelo- dice para notar que su acompañante ya se está preparando para dormir –Melissa no te duermas, tenemos que llegar-

-Pero ya llegamos, déjame descansar un rato- dice mientras se hace bolita.

-Anda, solo es un rato más- le susurra en el oído para despertarla.

-Tst, estoy tratando de dormir-

-Anda Melissa levántate- le pide con ojos de gato con botas.

-Está bien, está bien ya voy- Melissa se levanta y juntos emprenden camino hacia la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a la Orden Oscura- dice Nakeisha con tono sombrío (nada raro en ella) viendo a la pareja llegar –Por favor pasen, Portero- dice.

-Abriendoo- la pareja mira asombrada a la puerta abriéndose revelando el increíble interior.

-Síganme- Nakeisha los guio a la oficina de Komui.

-¡Bienvenidos! Me da gusto que hayan llegado…-

-¿A pesar de que trataste de atacarlos antes de llagar?- interrumpe Nakeisha, Komui da un carraspeo para continuar.

-Por lo que entiendo son alumnos del general Cross ¿Cierto?-

-Si- afirma Melissa mientras sujeta de la mano a su compañero –Yo me llamo Melissa Salvatore y el es Douglas Salvatore-

-Oh ya veo, son hermanos- dijo Komui para luego tomar un sorbo de café. Melissa sonroja levemente.

-Esto… no, ella y yo somos prometidos- dice Douglas rascándose la nuca.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dice Komui sin prestar atención a lo que dijo –Nakeisha llévalos a sus habitaciones-

-Komui ¿Siquiera prestaste atención a lo que dijeron?-

-No, pero no importa ahora ¿O sí?-

-Komui ellos son prometidos, no los podemos poner en habitaciones separadas- Komui analizo lo que habia escuchado y dijo.

-Muy bien, llévalos a su habitación-

-Síganme-

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

**Nombre: Melissa y Douglas Salvatore.**

**Hábitos:**

**Melissa: dormir mucho, estar con mi osito (Douglas), escribir leer, salir a caminar, tocar guitarra.**

** Douglas: no duermo casi, soy un soñador que lo hace cada vez que estoy aburrido, escribir leer, salir a correr, hablar con personas que me agradan.**

**Descripción:**

**Melissa: estatura 167 m, color de pelo castaño con reflejos rubios y rojos naturales, color de piel blanca,color de ojos entre verde, azul y gris, normalmente con el pelo suelto, pero a veces amarrado en coleta alta, con dos mechones sueltos en la parte de adelante.**

**Douglas: estatura 180 m, color de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios naturales, color de piel blanca, color de ojos verde con gris, mi pelo suelto un poco largo como por el hombro.**

**Nacionalidad: **

**Melissa: Alemana**

** Douglas: Estadounidense**

**Mascota: un chow chow hembra, que responde al nombre de Belinda**

**Edad:**

**Melissa: 19 años (aparenta 16 años).**

** Douglas: 17 años (aparenta casi los 18 años).**

**FIN DEL INTERMEDIO.

* * *

**

*****En la estación de trenes*****

Los dos exorcistas, los buscadores y Elizabeth salían de los andenes de los trenes.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda la Orden?- pregunta ella caminando delante de ellos.

-Algo lejos, pero para eso tenemos la carrosa- dice Allen señalando la carrosa –Pero creo que no va a haber espacio para el lobo hay dentro-

-No importa, Kanda puede ir a pie- dice metiéndose en la carrosa con el lobo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?- dice Kanda notablemente enojado.

-Tranquilo maestro Kanda, trajimos dos carrosas- dice Toma.

-Tsk- Kanda se da la vuelta y se mete en la otra.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, Allen se fue en la misma carrosa que Elizabeth, Kanda y los buscadores se fueron en la segunda, al llegar al pie del risco la mirada de Elizabeth se abrió de par en par.

-¿Tendremos que subir todo eso?-

-No- dice Allen –subiremos por aquí- abre un pasadizo que muestra un elevador.

-Genial- dice ella y suben los 5.

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

**NOMBRE: Elizabeth Montenegro  
**

**PASATIEMPOS: escuchar música  
**

**ESTATURA: 1.57  
**

**COLOR DE PELO: cafe  
**

**COLOR DE PIEL: blanca  
**

**COLOR DE OJOS: azul con verde  
**

**NACIONALIDAD: española  
**

**PASATIEMPOS:molestar y leer mucho**

EDAD: 20 años

**FIN DEL INTERMEDIO.

* * *

**

*****Con Nakeisha y la pareja*****

-Está es su habitación, tiene una cama individual, pero pronto les mandaran una matrimonial-

-Gracias- dicen mientras se meten en la habitación, ya dentro los dos dejan sus cosas en un rincón junto a la cama y se sientan en el piso.

-¿Ya me puedo dormir?- dice Melissa.

-Sí, ya te puedes dormir- dice el mientras le alborota el cabello.

-Gracias- se recuesta en su regazo y comienza a dormir.

-Komui-san- dice Allen entrando en la oficina del ya nombrado acompañado de Elizabeth.

-Oh Allen-kun, ¿Y ella?-

-La encontramos en España-

-Mucho gusto- hace una reverencia –Soy Elizabeth Montenegro-

-Es una exorcista tipo paracito- aclara Toma.

-¿Enserio? Mmmm- dice reflexionando lo dicho –Busca a Nakeisha para que la lleva a su habitación-

-Aquí estoy Komui- dice apareciendo detrás de Allen.

-Perfecto, lleva a Elizabeth a la habitación que quedo desocupada-

-Enseguida, sígueme- las dos chicas salieron de la oficina.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Elizabeth.

-Soy Nakeisha- contesta sin voltear o cambiar su tono de voz.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Elizabeth Montenegro-

-Mucho gusto-

-Nakeisha ¿De dónde proviene tu nombre?-

-No lo sé-

-No hablas mucho ¿O sí?-

-Solo hablo con personas en las que ya tengo demasiada confianza-

-Ya veo…-

-Llegamos- dice señalando una puerta –Está será tu habitación durante tu estancia-

-Gracias- dice metiéndose a la habitación.

-La cena estará lista en un momento, de hecho puedes ir a comer ya si te apetece-

-De acuerdo, gracias Nakeisha-

-Por nada- se aleja de la habitación y se dirige a la suya.

*****EN la oficina de Komui*****

-¿Para que me llamaste complejo de hermana?-

-Te llego esto- dice Komui entregándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Kanda tomando la carta.

-Ábrelo- Kanda obedeció y abrió el sobre, comenzó a leer el contenido y al finalizar su expresión se congelo -¿Qué sucede Kanda-kun?-

-Ella…va a venir…- profiere apenas con aliento.

-¿Quen ella? ¿Tu novia?-

-L-Lillith- dice Kanda soltando la carta.

* * *

**R 15: Nos come la conciencia muajajaja, mentira y perdón de nuevo por las faltas de ortografía, no soy muy buena con eso,**

**espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, me esforcé mucho**

**Jessica L: eres una metirosa.**

**R 15: callate! bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews que no comen ni muerden (Que yo sepa) y nos vemos la siguiente **

**ZAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R 15: Ola! estoy qui en mi escuela tratando de subir mi capitulo mientras mi Onee-chan Dahaena me habla...**

**Aclaraciones: **bla bla bla dialogos atraves de golem

-blablabla- dialogos normales

-_"bla bla bla"_- pensamientos

[[ bla bla bla]] recuerdos.

# bla bla bla# parlamaentos por el microfono

**Disclaimer: pocos personajes me pertenecen... por desgracias bubu**

**Disculpas: todavia o se como hacerele para que no me paarescan herrores de ortografia asi que perdonen mis faltas jiji ^^U**

* * *

Orden oscura… lugar donde los discípulos de Dios conviven…

Discípulos de Dios… personas capaces de controlar la "Inocencia"…

Inocencia… sustancia creada por Dios que tiene poderes extraordinarios adaptados a los "Exorcistas"…

Exorcistas… otra forma de llamar a los discípulos de Dios que controlan la Inocencia y la utilizan como medio de protección contra los "Akumas"…

Akumas… almas atrapadas en estructuras metálicas creadas por el "Conde del Milenio"…

Conde del Milenio… un ser que busca la destrucción de los humanos y para eso crea Akumas, maquinas dentro de cuerpos humanos…

* * *

Segunda luna [-Más sorpresas-]

Kanda tiro la carta al suelo después de leerla.

-L-Lillith- profiere mientras su expresión se congela –No puede ser- se levanta del asiento y se encamina a su habitación.

-Kanda-kun ¿Quién es Lillith?- le pregunto Komui antes de que saliera de la oficina, el no le prestó importancia.

Al llegar a su habitación Kanda se tiro a su cama, puso su mente en blanco, reflexiono acerca del tema.

-Lillith viene a la Orden…¡No puede ser!- se limito a decir mientras metía su cabeza y pensamientos en la almohada.

*Al día siguiente*

Todo estaba en calma y todos dormían plácidamente, Melissa y Douglas compartiendo cama, Kanda con la cabeza aun en la profundidad de su almohada, Elizabeth en un rincón de su cama mientras que su mascota en el otro extremo, Nakeisha sumida en sus pensamientos cuando…

_# ¡ALERTAEXORCISTAS, TENEMOS UN INTRUZO EN LA ENTRADA, TODOS LOS DISPONIBLES IR DE INMEDIATO!#_

En el momento menos pensado Kanda ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la Orden desenfundando a mugen, al salir de la Orden vio una silueta femenina con un látigo en mano.

-Por fin- dijo la chica –Tanto tiempo… al fin-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Kanda.

-¿No me reconoces? Maldito seas- la chica se aproximo rápidamente a Kanda agitando el látigo.

-¡Detente!- dice Kanda.

-_"No me reconoce"_- pensaba la chica, agito el látigo y sujeto a mugen, la arrebato de sus manos y dijo –Hatto, Shisutā ken- el látigo se puso tenso, una luz celeste recorrió el látigo de la punta al mango y se convirtió en una copia de mugen.

-¡Que demonios!- dice Kanda mientras la copia de mugen, la Hatto, se encuentra ya bajo su barbilla.

-Estúpido Kanda- profiere la chica en vos baja -¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de tu propia hermana?-

-_"¿Hermana? ¡Lillith!_- piensa Kanda mientras la chica deja caer unas lagrimas –Lillith- dice el mientras que ella sube su mirada.

-Eres un mentiroso, no te acuerdas de mí- acerca un poco más la Hatto al cuello de Kanda.

-¡Crees que si no me acordara de ti usaría siempre la primera ilusión!-

-Mentiroso, la usas porque es más fácil-

-¿Tendría guardada la cinta que hiciste para mí?-

-¿La tienes?- Kanda bufo y sonrió levemente, metió la mano a un bolsillo y saco un listón hecho a mano con varios hilos de color amarillo, azul y negro –Onii-chan- retiro la Hatto y abrazo a Kanda.

-Ya, entremos Lillith- dice tomándola por los hombros, en ese momento va Miranda.

-¿Kanda-kun?- dice al verlo pasar con Lillith.

-Onii-chan ¿Quién era ella?-

-Una exorcista nueva, no le tomes importancia-

-Pero…pero-

-Kanda, es de mala educación no presentar a las personas- dice Nakeisha pasando de su lado –Tu- le dice a Lillith –El supervisor quiere verte- jala de su muñeca y la aparta de Kanda.

-Espera… ¿Quién es Komui?-

-Espera, ¡Nakeisha!-

-Sin excusas- dice ella mientras sigue jalando a Lillith.

-Pero…pero… ¿Quién es Komui?-

-Tu calla y camina- la sigue jalando hasta llegar a la oficina donde la sienta en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Oh, la hermana de Kanda-kun- dice Komui mientras le brillan los lentes –Que gusto-

-¿Ya me puedo ir? Tengo asuntos pendientes- dice Nakeisha.

-No- se vuelve a Lillith -¿Para que viniste?-

-Digo, si hubiera venido a ser insultada mejor ni vengo- dice Lillith insultada por la pregunta (N.A: obviamente).

-Tranquila- dice Komui con una gota en la cabeza –Solo fue una pregunta-

-¡Pues solo fue una respuesta!-

-Komui-

-Mande-

-¿¡Ya me puedo ir!- dice Nakeisha.

-Sí, anda vete-

-¡Gracias!- dice con sarcasmo mientras sale de la sala.

-_"Está chica es imposible"_- piensa Komui con una gota en la cabeza.

-Enserio, ¿Para que estoy aquí?- vuelve a decir Lillith.

-¡Ah sí! Tengo entendido que Kanda-kun es tu hermano mayor-

-Si ¿Y que con eso?-

-Debes volverte una exorcista-

-Tentadora oferta pero no gracias-

-¿¡Cómo que no gracias!-

-Solo vine para llevar a Onii-chan de regreso a casa-

*****Antes de eso, en la habitación de Melissa y Douglas*****

Melissa y Douglas despertaban por el llamado en el micrófono, Douglas salió de inmediato de la cama mientras que Melissa lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Meli-chan despierta-

-No quiero, cinco minutos más por favor-

-Pero tenemos que pararnos, le quedaremos mal al general-

-Bueno- Melissa resignada se pone de pie fuera de la cama y se dirigió a su prometido –Al menos dame un beso ¿No?- Melissa lo abraza mientras él le da el beso que pide.

-¿Ya podemos salir?-

-Pero estás en pijama- le dice señalando solo en pantalón que llevaba –Ponte algo de ropa-

-Pero es urgente-

-Pero no importa, ponte ropa anda-

-Pero Meli-chan-

-No-

-Está bien- la pareja comenzó a vestirse mientras que afuera todos los problemas se arreglaban. –Ya me vestí ¿Puedo salir?-

-Sí, ahora luces mucho mejor- dice dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, los dos salieron corriendo cuando salieron notaron que no habia nada.

-¿Dónde está el peligro?- dice Douglas.

-Ves, me pare temprano para nada-

-No seas así- en ese momento se les acerca Miranda.

-Kanda-kun arreglo el problema hace unos minutos creo, ya no hay peligro-

-Ves, me pude haber quedado dormida y nada habría pasado-

-Está bien, está bien-

-Oye-

-Mande Meli-chan-

-Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-Si- los dos se dirigieron al comedor caminando tranquilamente, cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la barra para hablar con Jerry.

-Hola Jerry- dice Nakeisha que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Hola Nakeisha-san ¿Qué vas a querer hoy de desayunar?-

-Lo de siempre Jerry, por favor-

-De acuerdo- Jerry se volteo un momento para luego regresar con dos bandejas.

-Gracias Jerry-

-De nada- Nakeisha se alejo de la barra mientras Douglas y Melissa se acercan -¡Oh! Que chicos tan lindos, ¿A caso son novios?-Melissa enrojecida por la pregunta responde.

-¿C-Como se le ocurre? ¡N-No somos novios!-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué son?- Melissa enrojecida aun más por la pregunta dice.

-S-Somos prometidos- baja la mirada.

-¡Que tiernos! Haber díganme ¿Qué les sirvo de comer?-

-Genial, yo quiero cereal, jugo de naranja, leche, agua, omelete, plátanos, un tazón de frutas, frijoles y pan francés con crema y queso- dice Douglas con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿Y tu querida, que se te apetece?-

-Amm, yo quiero yogurt y un pan con palta- (N.A: Palta en Chile, Aguacate en México, y no sé cómo le digan en su país).

-De acuerdo, enseguida se los preparo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a prepararlo.

-Gracias- dice la pareja a coro mientras se queda hay esperando.

-Meli-chan-

-Dime- dice ella mientras recibe su bandeja –Gracias, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo recordar que el general nos dijo algo sobre los trajes-

-Cierto también lo comento el supervisor creo-

-Sí, deberíamos ir a preguntar para ver que pasa con ellos ¿No?-

-Claro, iremos después del desayuno-

-Muy bien- en ese momento llega Lavi para pedir su Orden.

-Hola Jerry, me das lo de siempre por favor-

-Claro-

-¡Oh! Ellos deben ser los nuevos exorcistas- Lavi recibe su bandeja y se dirige hacia ellos -¡Oigan ustedes!- les grita.

-¿Si dime?- responde Douglas con el cereal escurriendo de la cuchara.

-¿Ustedes son los nuevos exorcistas?-

-Si-

-Genial, el complejo de hermana… digo Komui me pidió que los buscara para ver las medidas de sus trajes-

-De acuerdo, gracias- responde Melissa con una sonrisa.

-_"¡Oh! Que chica tan linda"_- piensa Lavi mientras la mira detenidamente.

-Meli-chan ya acabe vamos a la oficina- dice con una vena saltándole en la cabeza a causa de la indiscreta mirada de Lavi.

-Claro osito- dice ella levantándose con todo y su bandeja.

-_"¿Osito? Sera acaso que…ella es… ¿Su novia?"_- un rayo atravesó la cabeza de Lavi al pensar esas palabras –_"Ts, ¿Qué estás pensando Lavi? Estás loco… Pero… ¿Y si es verdad?"_-

-Oye chico- dice Melissa agitando su mano frente a Lavi -¿Estás bien? Oso no reacciona-

-Déjalo, seguro no le pasa nada- en ese momento llega Nakeisha y golpea a Lavi en la cabeza.

-Inútil te están hablando-

-¿Qué, donde? ¡Ah! Perdón, síganme- reacciona y comienza a guiarlos mientras que Nakeisha va junto a Lavi.

-¿Dónde los llevas?-

-Con el complejo de hermana, dio que quería ver lo de sus trajes ¿Tu a dónde vas?-

-AL mismo lugar, como si fuera extraño-

-¿Qué no tenía a Lenalee para eso?-

-Ella está en una misión en Alemania-

-Cierto- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la oficina.

-Que bien que llegaron- dice Komui –Lavi, por favor acompáñalos a la biblioteca para que les tomen las medidas-

-¿Solo para eso vine? Mejor hubieras dicho eso desde el principio y me ahorro todo esto-

-Cálmate- le dice Nakeisha.

-De acuerdo, los llevare, hasta luego Naki-chan- Nakeisha suspiro y se dirigió hacia Komui.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Komui?-

-Sucede que necesito ayuda-

-Si es para arreglar tus papeles no existo- dice sentándose en el sillón.

-No es para eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Un buscador nos dijo que encontró una exorcista en Japón y viene para acá-

-¿Tengo que preparar otra habitación?-

-No creo que sea necesario ¿O sí?-

-La hermana de Kanda llego hoy en la mañana, ella ocupara la habitación que habia quedado libre-

-Entonces sí, tendrás que hacer otra-

-Está bien, lo haré enseguida-

-Y además…-

-¿Qué sucede?- la mirada de Komui cambio antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Nos llego esto de la base de experimentación- la mirada de Nakeisha se abrió.

-¿Enserio?- dice tratando de disimular el terror en su voz.

-Sí, para ti- Nakeisha trago saliva ruidosamente y tomo el sobre que Komui le extendía.

-Gracias, iré a preparar la habitación, la leeré en mi habitación-

-Nakeisha- la detiene Komui.

-¿Si?-

-Sabes que ya no hay nada que acabar contigo ¿Verdad?-

-…No, no hay nada que acabar- terminando salió de la oficina y se dirigió a una habitación vacía –_"Todo está bien Nakeisha, nada malo va a pasar"_- un flash de imagen paso por su mente.

[[Una habitación de paredes blancas con la insignia de la Orden Oscura, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros recostada en una mesa de operaciones.

_-Pásenme el pedazo de inocencia-_ dice un doctor con el bisturí en mano.

_-¿Cómo lo intentara ahora doctor?-_ le pregunta una enfermera que estaba tomando a la niña por las muñecas.

_-La abriremos y colocaremos el fragmento dentro de su torrente sanguíneo-_

_-Iré por la anestesia-_ dice una enfermera que sujetaba los tobillos de la niña.

_-No, no hay tiempo de anestesia-_

_-Por favor _- dice la pequeña _–Quiero salir de aquí-_

_-Saldrás cuando cumplamos el objetivo-_ el doctor comenzó la incisión en el pecho de la niña.

_-Doctor me duele ¡Por favor no siga!_- suplica la niña derramando lagrimas.

_-Solo un poco más-_

_-¡No más, por favor!-_ dice la niña tratando de zafarse.

_-Anda quédate quieta-_ le pide una enfermera _–Y te prometo que te pondremos un nombre-_

_-¿Enserio?- _dice tratando de parar de llorar.

_-Si-_ le dedica una tierna mirada.

_-Está bien-_]]

Nakeisha estremeció ante el recuerdo.

-_"Tranquila Nakeisha, ya no pasa nada"_- fue a la habitación y la arreglo, al terminar recibió una llamada de Komui, se desvió y fue a la oficina.

-Nakeisha-

-Dime Komui-

-¿Leíste la carta?-

-Estaba en eso pero me llamaste y vine-

-De acuerdo, necesito que vayas a la estación de trenes a recoger a la nueva exorcista-

-Claro, ¿Algo más?-

-No, gracias-

-Salgo enseguida Komui- dicho esto salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación.

*****En la estación de trenes*****

-Nakeisha se dirige a la estación para recibirlos- dice Komui por el golem al buscador.

-¿Es bueno mandarla en el estado en el que está?-

-Claro, no está tan mal-

-¿Hace cuanto que pasó aquel problema?-

-Como unas cuatro semanas, pero ella dice que se encuentra bien-

-De acuerdo, la esperaremos- corta la comunicación –En un momento vendrá a recogernos la maestra Nakeisha- le dice a la chica peliblanca de ojos verdes.

-Muy bien- dice ella mientras es sineta en una banca acariciando su cabello blanco.

* * *

**R 15: wow fin del primer capitulo gracias por leerme ^^**

**y gracias a Miranda Kliese Helena Romy-the-Red-Rose itziwitzi Lia-sennenko makuya-love por leerme y les priometo sacar a los nuevos exorcistas el proximo capitulo y de hay en adelante ya empezar con las batallas y esas cosas ^^**

**Aclaraciones y dudas en los reviews porfa... ammmm creeo que es todo, gracias por leer de nuevo y comenten que los reviwes no matan a nadie... no aun que yo sepa jajajaja**

**ZAYO NEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**R 15: Woolas! perdon por tardarme tanro en actualizar #se pone de rodillas# gomen**

**Disclaimer: cada quien sabe quien es quien y si no lo aclarare el proximo capi ^^U**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Este capi va especialmente para mi Onee Kanda-chan daisuki!**

* * *

Orden oscura… lugar donde los discípulos de Dios conviven…

Discípulos de Dios… personas capaces de controlar la "Inocencia"…

Inocencia… sustancia creada por Dios que tiene poderes extraordinarios adaptados a los "Exorcistas"…

Exorcistas… otra forma de llamar a los discípulos de Dios que controlan la Inocencia y la utilizan como medio de protección contra los "Akumas"…

Akumas… almas atrapadas en estructuras metálicas creadas por el "Conde del Milenio"…

Conde del Milenio… un ser que busca la destrucción de los humanos y para eso crea Akumas, maquinas dentro de cuerpos humanos…

* * *

Tercera Luna [-Superemos el pasado-]

–En un momento vendrá a recogernos la maestra Nakeisha- le dice a la chica peliblanca de ojos verdes.

-Muy bien- dice ella mientras se sienta en una banca acariciando su cabello blanco.

-Rose-chan- dice un chico de complexión delgada, cabello blanco hasta la cintura, atado en una coleta, ojos azules y piel blanca llegando con un chacal.

-Mande Bakura-kun- le réponde Rose.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? No quepo- le dice moviendo su mano.

-Claro- se hace a un lado mientras que su gata blanca se recuesta en su regazo.

-¿Podrías decirle a Cucha que se ponga en otro lugar? Pone nervioso a Anubis-

-Es la culpa de tu perro anormal, de verdad creo que él es una cosa rara- dice señalando el perro con la mirada mientras él le gruñe –¡Arrrw! Para ti- dice imitando el gruñido del perro.

-Tu gata lo atormenta-

-Tu perro es extraño-

-Mi perro es normal, tu gata es la rara-

-Tu perro es un demonio, si fuera normal mi Cucha no le haría nada-

-Chicos por favor, no peleen _"Me recuerdan a los maestros Walker y Kanda"_- después de una ventisca helada Rose dice.

-De acuerdo- acaricia el lomo de su gata mientras ella maulla en agradecimiento.

-¿Qué paso con el maestro Bakura?- dice el buscador.

-Le dio frio- dice Rose cruzando los brazos.

-Fu-fu-fue tu culp-p-pa Rose-chan- trata de decir Bakura.

Unos momentos y peleas después llega Nakeisha en una carrosa.

-Hola maestra Nakeisha- dice el buscador haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola, ¿Ellos son los nuevos?-

-Sí, ellos son Rose-sama- dice señalándola con la mano mientras la mencionada se pone de pie y la gata brinca al suelo.

-Mucho gusto- dice Rose estrechándole la mano.

-Igualmente- responde Nakeisha con su normal tono indiferente.

-Y el es Bakura-sama- señala al chico sentado.

-Un placer dice el estrechándole la mano sin pararse.

-Igual, ¿Están listos para irse?-

-Claro-

*****En la Orden Oscura*****

Komui merodeaba por los pasillos tratando de recordar cuál era la habitación de Nakeisha.

-Debe estar por aquí, donde…donde… ¡Aja!- dice victorioso, abre la puerta y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con su lobo plateado con rojo, de ojos grises dormido –_"No lo despiertes… Nakeisha se enojara…"_- Komui entra al cuarto sigilosamente y toma la carta que está en su cama –_"Misión casi completada"_- se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

-Komui-san ¿Qué hacías hay dentro?- pregunta Allen al verlo salir.

-¿Y-y-yo? Nada, nada Allen-kun, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿No es obvio? ¿Qué hacías dentro del cuarto de Nakeisha-san?-

-Es un secreto, tendrás que esperar a que ella regrese-

-¿La dejaste salir?-

-Ella dijo que quería-

-¡Ella no siempre dice lo que quiera!-

-¡Tenemos que dejar que olvide el pasado y comience el presente!-

-De acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces Komui-san-

-Créeme, lo sé-

-Eso espero- se da la vuelta algo molesta y continua con su camino.

-_"Eso fue algo raro"_- piensa Komui mirando a Allen alejarse.

*****En otro punto*****

Un chico alto, delgado, de tez blanca camina por el pueblo cercano a la Orden recorriendo los puestos con solo una frase en su cabeza "Estoy aquí".

-Joven, ¿Le envuelvo esto?- le dice un asistente de tienda.

-No gracias- responde el con voz seria –No me lo llevare, gracias _"__Chi no shimai"_- sigue su camino adentrándose en al bosque.

*****En las carrosas*****

Los hermanos Du Odelchvank venían peleándose en una carreta, mientras que en la segunda venían el buscador y Nakeisha.

-Maestra Nakeisha-sama pensé que no saldría-

-Le pedí a Komui una misión, aunque esto no es lo que yo quise… Salí de la Orden-

-¿Se ha recuperado de su experiencia?-

-No- responde con su tono indiferente algo quebrado.

-¿Y estará bien que salga?-

-No me juzgues tan mal, no soy la nenita de Komui-

-Jejeje, empieza a tratarla así-

-Primero muerta-

-Suena igual que el maestro Kanda-

-Todavía eso te lo paso-

-Jajaja- el trayecto no fue largo, ni aburrido, hicieron varias paradas debido a varias explosiones de nieve en la carrosa de enfrente.

-Hemos llegado- dice Nakeisha señalando el risco.

-¿Tendremos que subir por ahí?- dice Bakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-No, subirán por aquí- dice señalando un lado del risco.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?- dice Rose.

-No- Nakeisha golpea una roca y se abre una puerta revelando un elevador lujoso.

-Genial- dicen los hermanos mientras entran en el.

Subieron el risco, al salir se toparon con una Lenalee llagando.

-Maestra Lee- grita el buscador.

-¡Hola!- regresa ella -¿Quiénes son ellos?- dice viendo llegar a los hermanos.

-Son Rose y Bakura Du Odelchvank, unos nuevos exorcistas- dice Nakeisha.

-Ya veo- dice Lenalee –bueno, entremos a la Orden-

-Portero- dice Nakeisha –Estense quietos, solo tardara un momento- la gran puerta se abrió revelando el inmenso interior.

-Vamos entren- les dice Lenalee.

-Gracias- dicen los dos mientras entran, observan los pasillos, la sala de entrenamiento, las oficinas.

-Nakeisha- dice Lenalee.

-Mande-

-¿Dónde está Onii-chan?-

-En su oficina, por cierto, ¡chicos!- les grita Nakeisha –Debemos ir a la oficina del supervisor a que los examine-

-¿Examinar?- dice Rose con algo de nerviosismo.

-No se preocupen, solo son algunas preguntas, nada de que preocuparse-

-De acuerdo- dicen los dos.

-Los acompaño- dice Lenalee.

-Como quieras-se dirigieron a la oficina y al llegar Komui saco a Nakeisha y Lenalee de la oficina, no sin antes saludar durante una media hora a Lenalee, la mencionada se dirigió a la cafetería para beber un poco de té y Nakeisha se dirigió a su habitación.

-¡Hola chicos!- dice Lenalee llegando con Lavi, Kanda y Allen.

-¡Hola Lenalee!- dice Lavi saludando con la mano.

-Hola Lenalee-

-…-

-¿Qué sucede Kanda?- le pregunta Lena.

-Se acabo la paz de este lugar- dice Kanda levantándose con su bandeja ya bacía.

-¡Eres un grosero Onii-chan!- dice Lillith llegando cepillándose su cabello dorado –Te dije que me esperaras, solo tardaba un momento-

-¿Quién es ella Kanda?- pregunta Lenalee.

-Onii-chan, no me ignores- dice ella abrazándose de su brazo.

-Se me hacia tarde- responde Kanda.

-Ahora me esperas, porque yo quiero comer-

-Pues come, nadie te lo impide-

-Yo quiero que te quedes a comer con migo-

-Pero yo ya comí-

-¡No importa! ¡Ahora por no esperarme me acompañas a comer!- replica con tono enojado.

-De acuerdo, te acompañare Lillith-

-¿Podría alguien decirme quien es esa chica?-

-Refiérete a esa chica como la hermana de Kanda ¿Quieres chica?- dice Lillith.

-_"¿Cómo se atreve…?"_ Oh perdona, soy Lenalee ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermana de Kanda?-

-Soy Lillith-

-Un gusto Lillith, ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?-

-De hecho llegue hoy en la mañana-

-¿Y que te ha parecido la Orden?-

-Es bastante espaciosa, pero me toco una habitación lejana a mí Onii-chan-

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?-

-Mmmm no-

*****En la oficina*****

-¿Entonces tu inocencia es de tipo paracito?-

-Supongo, aunque aun no entiendo bien eso de los tipos de inocencia- responde Rose.

-No te preocupes, lo comprenderás con el tiempo- responde Komui –Apropósito, me llama la atención ese collar en forma de copo de nieve que tienes ¿Podría saber quien te lo regalo?-

-Es un regalo de Bakura, me ayuda a canalizar mi energía para usar mi inocencia, así como el de él es la espada que lleva- dice señalando su espada.

-¿Enserio?- dice en tono emocionado Komui observando la espada y el collar -¿Puedo saber sus nombres?-

-Supongo, la mía es "Snow Woman" y la de mi hermano es "Demonio de Fuego"-

-Maravilloso, me gustaría analizar sus habilidades, pero primero—Komui se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Komui pedazo de imbécil! ¿Dónde está mi carta?-

-_"Soy supervisor muerto" _antes de que me vengan a acecinar tienen que ir al departamento de ciencias a que les tomen la medida para sus trajes de exorcista- de nuevo se vio interrumpido pero ahora por un portazo de su oficina.

-¡Tu!- dice Nakeisha mientras la raíz de su cabello comienza a tornarse de color carmesí –Devuélveme mi carta-

-P-Pero Nakeisha yo no la tome-

-¿Te atreves a decirme mentiras?- dice mientras una sonrisa lúgubre comienza a formarse en sus labios.

-Chicos, ¿Pueden ir al departamento ya?- pide Komui con la cara azul.

-Esto… claro- dice Bakura mientras toma la muñeca de su hermana y la saca de la oficina.

-Komui dame mi carta- dice entrecortadamente, su cabello ya es mitad rojo y mitad negro.

-Está bien, está bien- Komui se acerca a su escritorio, abre un cajón y saca la carta aun cerrada –Aquí tienes-

-¿Por qué la tomaste? ¡No tenias derecho!-

-Lo siento-

-¡Ya no hables! Gracias- salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

-_"Metí la pata bien feo"_ Espera Nakeisha-

-¿Qué quieres?- se detiene antes de salir de la oficina.

-Quiero saber que dice la carta-

-Ya era para que supieras de que trata-

-No la abrí… no lo considere justo- Nakeisha se volteo hacia Komui y abrió el sobre. -¿Qué dice Nakeisha?-

-"Para la paciente llamada Nakeisha Kishatana, se le informa que a pesar de haber salido intacta de la operación hubo alguien que también lo logro…"- el tono de voz de Nakeisha disminuyo mediante la lectura.

-Nakeisha ¿Que significa?-ella lo ignora y sigue leyendo para sí.

-"…Así que es posible que el experimento que le siguió también se una a la Orden Oscura como exorcista…"-

-¡Nakeisha respóndeme! ¿Qué sucede?- ella tira la carta al suelo y consiguiente ella cae de rodillas -¡Nakeisha!- Komui se acerca a ella y trata de levantarla -¿Qué pasa?-

*****En el departamento de ciencias*****

Bakura y Rose se encuentran en posición de "T" mientras les toman las medidas.

-_"Ese inútil se está acercando demasiado a MI hermana"_- piensa Bakura mientras ve con ojos de pistola a Reveer.

-_"Ese chico me mira muy mal, es peor que Kanda"_- piensa Reveer mientras toma las medidas de sus brazo –Johnny ¿Podrías llamar a Lenalee para que me ayude?-

-Claro Reveer- Johnny sale del departamento mientras que Bakura lo siga mirando asesinamente.

-Bakura-kun deja de mirar así a todos los hombres que se me acercan- le susurra Rose.

-Pero no puedo permitirlo, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos te quieren hacer algo malo?- le devuelve en susurro.

-Ba-Bakura-kun- dice algo sonrojada Rose.

-¿Qué? es enserio-

-Lo sé pero… no lo digas así, es vergonzoso-

-Perdona ¿Vale?-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Puedo diseñar tu traje de exorcista?- suelta el bruscamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Anda, solo por está ocasión usa algo hecho por mí-

-P-Pero tus trajes son algo… extremistas- en ese momento se escucha la alarma de la Orden.

-_# ¡Atención exorcistas, hay un intruso en la entrada de la Orden, favor de ir inmediatamente a la entrada! #_- Bakura toma a Rose de la mano y la guía corriendo a la entrada, al mismo tiempo Lillith con Kanda mientras que Lavi, Allen y Lenalee les siguen, igualmente Douglas y Melissa dejan sus platos y se dirigen a la entrada.

*****En la oficina de Komui*****

Se escucha el llamado en la oficina, Nakeisha reacciona y se pone de pie.

-Nakeisha espera, ¿Qué tal si es…?-

-No lo menciones… ni se te ocurra-

-Entonces no vallas-

-Yo no soy Lenalee Komui, a mi no me tienes que cuidar como a tu hija-

-Lo sé… ¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-¡Deja de preocuparte!-

-La última vez que me dijiste eso desapareciste por dos días y apareciste en el cuartel de experimentación anestesiada-

-¡Cállate!- Nakeisha salió de la oficina corriendo mientras se tropieza con Allen.

-Nakeisha-san ¿Qué sucede?- la sostiene por los hombros.

-Nada, no pasa nada, perdona me tengo que ir- continua corriendo.

*****Fuera de la Orden*****

Los exorcistas se encontraban en la puerta principal observando al intruso.

-¡Responde! ¿Quién eres?- avienta Kanda mientras lo señala con la mugen.

-¡Esperen!- se escucha la voz del general Tiedoll –Es tu nueva hermana Yuu-kun-

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así con un ca…!-

-¡Que bien!- le interrumpe Lavi cubriéndole la boca -¡Una nueva exorcista!-

-¡Quítame la mano de encima!- se queja Kanda mientras da media vuelta y se mete a la Orden.

-Debes disculparlo Alice-chan, se siente remplazado-

-¡Quien dice que me siento remplazado!- grita Kanda desde dentro.

-Vamos Alice-chan, entra- Tiedoll la conduce mientras los demás exorcistas les abren paso -¿Y quien eres tu?- señalando a Lillith.

-Soy la hermana de Kanda, Lillith-

-¡Oh, entonces ella también es tu hermana! Eso significa que yo soy tu padre- a Lillith se le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Estee…-

-Vamos hijitas, vallamos a ver al supervisor Komui para que les de su habitación-

-Pero yo ya tengo la mía- repela Lillith.

-Nos acompañaras, no debes dejar sola a Alice-

-Pero estaba desayunando…-

-El desayuno no se escapa-

-Pero…pero…pero-

-No desobedezcas a tu padre-

-_"Usted no es mi padre"_ de acuerdo-

-Eso es, eres mejor hija que ese maleducado de Yuu-kun-

-¡Onii-chan no es maleducado!-

-Tienes el humor de tu hermano- mientras el general llevaba a sus dos "hijas" con Komui los demás se dedicaron a seguir con lo suyo, Douglas y Melissa continuaron desayunando, Rose, Bakura y Lenalee se dirigieron al departamento de ciencias, Lavi y Allen volvieron al gran comedor a recoger sus platos.

-General Tiedoll, me alegra que traiga una nueva exorcista, le avisare a Lenalee para que prepare su habitación-

-¿Y la chica Nakeisha?- Komui carraspeo y dijo.

-Ella ahora está algo indispuesta-

-Komui, ¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña?-

-Mejor hablamos de esto después ¿Vale?-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Quién es ella general?-

-Ella es Alice Raven, la encontré en uno de mis viajes y la adopte como mi hija-

-_"¿Otra vez va a empezar con eso?"_ Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy el supervisor Komui-

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto-

-Bien hijita-

-Ejeje- ríe Komui mientras le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Maestro he llegado al risco que me dijo ¿Dónde está?-

-Hola querida hija, espera-

-De acuerdo maestro-

-Komui una de mis nuevas hijas llego-

-¿Y porque no vino con usted?-

-Tuvo que buscar a su gatito Yoru, hablando de gatos, Alice ¿Dónde está Kuro?-

-¿Quién es Kuro?-

-Mi gato mascota supervisor, aquí está- saca una pequeña bola de pelo que se desenvuelve y revela un pequeño gato.

-¡Que lindo!-

-Maki, en un momento mandaremos a alguien para que te traiga a la Orden-

-Gracias maestro- se corto la comunicación.

*****En la parte baja del risco*****

-Espero que el maestro no se tarde mucho en mandar a alguien, este lugar me da escalofrios ¿cierto Yoru?- el gato maulló en señal de comprensión –Gracias, tu me apoyas- pasaron unos minutos antes de que Allen bajara por Maki.

-Hola, soy Allen Walker- se presento el albino exorcista –Vine para llevarte a la Orden-

-Un gusto, yo soy Maki Hiroshima- le estrecho la mano.

-Ven, tenemos que subir- dice señalando en risco.

-¿No hablaras enserio verdad? Es enorme-

-Tranquila- se abre la puerta del elevador –Subiremos por aquí-

-_"Gracias"_-

-Sube-

-De acuerdo- subieron al elevador y los minutos no pasaron muy lento, al llegar a la superficie salieron y Komui recibió con brazos abiertos a Maki.

-Bienvenida a la orden oscura, yo soy Komui lee-

-Mucho gusto- le estrecho la mano –soy Maki Hiroshima-

-Pasa por favor, el general nos espera-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-General ¿Puedo…?-

-No-

-Pero yo…-

-No…-

-Pero quiero…-

-Dije que no hijita-

-¡No soy tu hija!-

-¡Porque todos mis hijos son maleducados!… porque… ¡Solo Marie me entiende y apoya!-

-General tranquilo-

-General tranquilícese- dice Alice –Ella quiere ir a entrenar-

-En ese caso vete hija no pierda tiempo-

-_"Siento que me está corriendo"_- piensa con una vena exaltada en la frente –Gracias general-

-Soy tu padre-

-Si como diga- sale de la sala, en el camino a la sala de entrenamiento encontró a una pareja.

-Hola, eres Lillith-chan ¿Cierto?- pregunta Melissa acompañada de Douglas.

-¿Eh? Si-

-Un gusto, escuche tu nombre en la cafetería, ¿hacia dónde te diriges? Si no es intromisión-

-Claro que no, voy a entrenar un poco con Onii-chan _"No creo que este en otra parteen este momento"_-

-¿Entrenar? ¿Podemos acompañarte?- pregunta Douglas con brillo en los ojos.

-Supongo-

-Genial- todavía con brillo en los ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bakura-kun ¿Qué dibujas?- pregunta rose acercándose a su hermano que está sentado en una mesa.

-Tu futuro traje de exorcista- con voz soñadora.

-Estee… no iras a hacer nada extremista ¿Cierto?-

-No te preocupes, serán como te gustan-

-¡Maravilloso!… pero… ¿No podemos hacer algo además de esto?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¡Entrenemos!-

-Pero…-

-Anda, seguro no hay casi nadie, es muy temprano-

-Pero…-

-¡Por favor!- suplica.

-De acuerdo-

-¡Genial!- Rose toma de la muñeca a su hermano y lo jala por los pasillos.

-Rose-chan, ¿Sabes por dónde es?-

-No- una gota se parece en la sien de Bakura –Pero seguro alguien aquí sabe- en ese momento aparece Lavi acompañado por Lenalee.

-Hola chicos- dice Lena.

-Hola- dice Lavi.

-Hola, disculpen ¿Dónde hay un lugar para entrenar?-

-_"¿Entrenar tan pronto?"_- piensa Lavi tratando de entender la situación.

-Claro que hay uno- responde Lena –Vengan con migo-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Deja de molestarme!- dice Kanda a punto de estallar.

-Si fueras más amable agradarías a los demás ¿Sabes?- le afirma Helena.

-¿Y a mí que coños me importa lo que piense la demás gente?-

-Yo no dije que pensaran mejor-

-Tsk, ya déjame en paz-

-¿En paz? ¿Quieres decir…que te mate?-el rededor de ellos dos cambio de nuevo por uno gris y lúgubre –De nuevo en la mente de Kanda-kun- Helena se relamió mientras daba un par de vueltas alrededor de un árbol.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza!-

-Yo no me meto, tu solo me meten en ella-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero entrenar- de inmediato salieron de la mente da Kanda.

-Onii-chan, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Tsk que te importa-

-Jum- Lillith miro molesta a Kanda –Mira, ellos son Melissa y Douglas, alumnos del general Cross-

-Mh, más compañeros del brote de habas-

-¿Brote de habas? ¿Te refieres a Allen-kun?- pregunta Melissa.

-Ese es un brote de habas, gusano-

-Kanda… ¿Nos metemos de nuevo?-

-_"¿Meterse?"_- piensa Lillith con una vena salida de su frente -¿De qué habla Onii-chan?- dice entrecortadamente.

-Es un secreto- le responde Helena. Entre las dos se lanzan miradas que empiezan a sacar chispas, en ese momento empiezan a llegar Lavi, Lenalee, Bakura y Rose.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunta Lena.

-Nada- Helena aparta la vista de Lillith –Solo trataba de entrenar con Kanda-

-¡Por cierto Helena!- suelta de repente Lavi –Creo que Komui ya tenía un maestro para entrenarte-

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- Helena salió corriendo de la sala –Nos vemos luego Kanda- dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta para después marcharse.

-Tsk-

-¡Mira Bakura-kun! Muñecos para golpear-

-Ya los vi Rose-chan-

-¡Anda, quiero golpearlos!-

-¿Quién te detiene?-

-¡Genial!- se encamino a los muñecos y comenzó a patear y golpear.

-_"esa chica es buena"_- piensa Lavi –Oye Rose-chan-

-¿Dime?- dice parando de golpear.

-¿Cómo es tu inocencia?-

-Ammmm ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Soy un Bookman, debo memorizar todas las acciones que sucedan aquí-

-De acuerdo- responde un poco dudosa Rose pero la activa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Maki, me da gusto decir que eres una exorcista oficial- dice Komui.

-Gracias-

-En un momento te llevare a tu habitación, podrías buscar a Nakeisha, ella tiene dos camas en su habitación creo, podrías decirle que compartan habitación-

-¿Y a ella no le importara?-

-Pues no lo sé- dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?-

-Pregúntale a cualquiera, todos saben-

-Gracias- sale de la oficina y comienza a buscar.

-¡Espera Maki!- dice Alice alcanzándola –Te acompañare-

-Gracias Alice- las dos chicas se encaminaron a buscar a Nakeisha encontrándose con Krory en el camino.

-Disculpa- dice Alice -¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Nakeisha-san?-

-Nakeisha está en su habitación creo, no tuvo un buen día me parece-de aru-

-Gracias- contesta Maki –Una cosa más-

-Díganme-

-¿Dónde está su habitación?-

-Sobre el octavo piso la puerta numero trace… ¿O era piso trece puerta ocho?- a las dos amigas se les apareció una gota en la cabeza –Perdonen chicas, no sabría decirles, pregúntenle a Lenalee, ella sabe donde está-de aru-

-¿Y donde la podemos encontrar?- posiblemente en la sala de entrenamientos.

-De acuerdo gracias- responden las dos a coro.

**Media hora después.**

-Demonios- dice Maki –Este lugar es enorme-

-Y cuando dices enorme no es broma- dice Alice con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero la encontramos, la sala de entrenamientos-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la parte baja del risco se encuentra un joven delgado, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Nakeisha- dice el mientras presiona una roca del risco y se abre la puerta del elevador –No me esperes más- se mete al elevador y las puertas se cierran.

* * *

**R 15: gracias por leer! y por sus reviews tan lindos y... y... y gracias por leer!**

**Nakeisha: ahora contestaremos los reviews.**

**Miranda Kliese: gracias por tu review supongo que lavi no quedara totalmente desilucionado, aun faltan personajes por añadir y gracias por las almendras x3 te cuidas!**

**Makuya Love: gracias por tu apoyo y a todos los demás y gracias por no matarme por tardarme tanto jiji^^U**

**Lía-Sennenko: gracias por los concejos y hablando de ortografia que "seloso" no iba con "c" al principio? segun yo si no? bno te cuidash!**

**Val-lillium: que genial que le atinamos al dia antes de tu cumple! felicidades!**

**estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey david a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos aqui!**

**jejeje gracias a todos por leer y dejen reviews! que no muerden**

**bno eso quien sabe...**

**zayo zayo nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**R 15: Woolas perdon por la tardanza... que fue mucha... pero bueno, aqui está el capi esperado...**

**disfrutenlo ^^**

**Disclaimer: DGM y varios de los personajes no me pertenecen ¡No lo olviden!**

* * *

Si en el pasado te hicieron daño no intentes olvidarlo, ya que tal vez te duela más…

No intentes ignorarlo, ya que puedes causar tu propia muerte…

* * *

Cuarta Luna [-Recuerdo olvidados-]

-¿Hola?- preguntan Alice y Maki metiendo solo la cabeza a la sala de entrenamientos.

-¡Regresa aquí chiquilla!- grita Kanda tratando de atrapar a Elizabeth.

-Atrápame si puedes amargado- le devuelve helena mientras corre por la sala.

-¡Hola!- dice Lenalee al ver a las dos chicas paradas en la puerta -¿En que les puedo ayudar?- se acerca a ambas.

-Buscamos a Lenalee ¿La conoces?-

-Sí, soy yo ¿En que les puedo ayudar?- dice con una gentil sonrisa inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado.

-Hola, estábamos buscando a Nakeisha-san- dice Alice.

-El supervisor me dijo que ella me podría prestar una de las camas de su habitación-

-¿Onii-chan te dijo eso? _"Debe estar loco…"_-

-Sí, y me dijeron que y me dijeron que tu me podías decir en donde se encontraba su habitación-

-Claro, es piso 14 habitaciones 10-

-Gracias Lenalee-san- las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento y se marcharon.

-Está claro que no todo aquí saben dónde está su habitación- le susurra Alice a Maki.

-Seguramente no tiene un buen sentido de orientación- siguieron hablando hasta dar con la puerta, esta emanaba una aura Oscura (NA: más que la de Kanda cuando está enojado).

-_Glup_ Estee… te espero afuera si quieres-

-No seas miedosa, anda- la jala del brazo hasta dejarla junto a ella –No puede ser tan malo- golpearon la puerta y no obtuvieron respuesta.

-_"Nos va a ir mal"_- pensaba Alice, Maki volvió a tocar para que al momento se abriera la puerta.

-¿Si?- dice fríamente Nakeisha.

-Ho-Hola- dice Maki con tono nervioso.

-¿C-Como estas?-

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-El supervisor me dijo que hablara contigo-

-¿Para que?-

-Me dijo que podríamos compartir habitación, ya que no hay una libre-

-¿Komui te dijo eso?-

-S-Sí-

-Para que no se prepare otra y se ahorre espacio- trata de ayudarla Alice.

-_"Estúpido Komui me las cobrare con Lena"_ Está bien, ¿Quieres preparar tu cama ahora o esperaras a la noche?-

-_"¡Genial funciono!"_ Esperare a la noche gracias- estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Maki se detuvo –Soy Maki Hiroshima mucho gusto- le extiende la mano.

-Nakeisha- le estrecha la mano visiblemente ensangrentada.

-¿Qué le paso a tu mano?-

-Nada, le doy de comer a Katchirama-

-Oh, de acuerdo, gracias de nuevo- se alejan de la habitación para dejar una Nakeisha limpiándose la mano

–Prepárate para una chica más en la habitación Katchi- se sienta en su cama y le avienta una pieza de carne sangrente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Komui estaba aun en su oficina arreglando unos papeles.

-Dígame general, ¿Qué tal su viaje? ¿Encontró algo?-

-De hecho si, una chica, le dije de la Orden Oscura y el asunto le fascinó, seguramente será una nueva hijita- al decir lo ultimo le salen brillitos en los ojos.

-_"General por favor"_ ¿Entonces seguramente tendremos una nueva invitada?-

-Tal vez-

-De acuerdo, ¿Podría hacer el reporte de su misión y entregarlo el día de mañana?-

-Claro, me pondré a hacerlo ahora- se pone de pie.

-Gracias general- Tiedoll sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta.

-Ahora veamos…- dice Komui para sí mientras toma un montón de papel -¿Por qué le tienen que dar a su supervisor tantos papeles?- se estremeció al sentir frio en su espalda –_"Pensé que el general habia cerrado la puerta"_- se voltea lentamente para encontrarse con un chico parado en la puerta.

-¿Me extrañaron?-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Meli-chan, ¡Ataca!- dice Douglas mientras se dirige a la mencionada para hacer un golpe directo, a lo que ella responde esquivándolo.

-Mejor no- dice en tono algo coqueto.

-Defiéndete Rose-chan- dice Bakura tratando de atacarla.

-¿No ves que no puedes hacer nada? Tus piernas están congeladas-

-Ya verás- entierra su espada en el hielo mientras que esta empieza a tomar un color rojo y explota el hielo –Voy hacia ti-

-No, claro que no- sopla hacia él mientras le congela de nuevo –jajaja-

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!- Kanda trata de atacar a Helena quien solo lo evade.

-¿Sabías que si te enojas no tienes buena puntería?- dice ella esquivando otro ataque.

-¡Deja de molestar a Onii-chan!- le reclama Lillith.

-También va para ti- extiende sus brazos encerrándolos a los tres en la mente de Kanda –Mira Kanda, ¿Ves lo que provocas?-

-Demonios…- dice entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es el subconsciente de tu hermano Kanda-

-¿No está algo gris?-

-Tiene que cambiarlo ¿Cierto?-

-Se ve… triste- Lillith se hacer ca al único rincón que parece tener luz -¿Esto es... tu flor de loto?-

-¿No le has dicho nada de esa florecita Kanda?- dice Elizabeth mientras truena la lengua –Y eso que es tu hermana-

-¡Cuidado ustedes tres!- se escucha desde fuera de la ilusión, al momento los tres salen de la ilusión esquivando la bola de fuego por parte de Bakura.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso!- pregunta Kanda con el traje algo quemado.

-¡Tranquilízate Rose-chan! Era una broma-

-¡Esto también es una broma, pero va muy enserio!- activa su Snow Woman haciendo que la mitad de la sala de entrenamientos se congele -¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!-

-¡ ¿Estás loca? ¡Me matarías de pulmonía si me acerco a ti!-

-¿¡Cual crees que es mi objetivo!-

-Esto acabara mal- dice Lena -¡Todos fuera, vamos!- todos menos Rose y Bakura salen de la sala de entrenamientos.

-¡Vamos, todos afuera!- ayuda Lavi, ya estando todos afuera se dirigen a la cafetería.

-Vamos Lena- dice Lillith.

-Esperen, voy a ver a Onii-chan, los veo allá-

-De acuerdo- se despide agitando la mano y se encamina a la oficina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No leíste la carta? Me sorprende, siempre lees todo lo que no es tuyo- a Komui se le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Ella me la quito-

-No me sorprende- toma unos papeles de Komui los ojea.

-No puedes leer eso-

-Según quien-

-No eras así de atrevido-

-Las personas cambian- sigue ojeando y se detiene en una hoja –Sigue redactando igual de bien-

-Naketh deja eso-

-Vamos Komui no seas gruñetas ¿Es que Lenalee no ha venido a darte tu café?-

-No seas así de malo- dice en forma de puchero.

-Jajaja, ¿Bueno donde está ella?-

-No creo que quiera verte después de la última vez-

-Y que lo menciones, no fue mi culpa-

-Si sigues pensando así ella no te va a perdonar-

-No me has respondido Komui- dice en tono sombrío.

-No pienso hacerlo- responde Komui de igual modo, en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

-_Komui ¿Puedo pasar?_ -

-Espera por favor Lavi-

-¿No crees que pensara que pasa algo malo?- dice en susurro.

-Claro que no-

-Le has negado la entrada a un exorcista cuando siempre tienes tiempo libre-

-Eso no es motivo-

-_Komui… te tardas demasiado, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ -

-Lavi espera por favor-

-_Komui, voy a pasar, es importante_-

-Lavi, ¡No!- lentamente se abrió la puerta mientras Lavi entraba.

-Komui no tenias porqu…- se quedo congelado al ver a Naketh frente a Komui.

-Hola Lavi, cuánto tiempo-

-Komui, ¿Qué hace el aquí?- (NA: noten el tono de desprecio al decir "el").

-Lavi espera afuera-

-Komui es importante, unos de los nuevos están peleando-

-Sera lo mismo que con Allen-kun y Kanda-

-No, ellos están usando su inocencia-

-Ellos también lo hacen-

-Pero ellos son hermanos-

-De acuerdo ahora voy, Naketh quédate… ¿Dónde está?- Lavi levanta los hombros en señal de respuesta.

-Mejor si se va-

-Como sea, llévame a donde se pelean-

-Sígueme- salen los dos corriendo de la oficina en dirección a la sala de entrenamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Bakura vuelve aquí!-

-¿¡Estás loca! Me matarías-

-¡Es para mejorar mi puntería!-

-¡Apuntale a otra cosa!-

-¡Quiero que tu seas mi blanco!-

-Hay es tan Komui-

-¡Chicos no peleen!- grita Komui para solo ser escuchado por Bakura, al verse distraído Rose lo ataca congelándolo al instante convirtiéndolo en una bonita estatua de hielo.

-¿Qué sucede supervisor?-

-¿Por qué pelean?-

-EL es un grosero-

-¿Dónde está?- Rose señala una estatua algo cubierta de niebla por la pelea –Ya veo, Lavi-

-¿Si?-

-Descongela a Bakura-kun para que vallan a comer, es tarde-

-Pero… pero… está bien, "¡Martillo de tamaño variable, crece, crece, crece! ¡Sello de fuego!"- hace ataque directo con la estatua la cual explota dejando un humeante Bakura algo mojado.

-G-gracias-

-Lo hubieran dejado hay congelado-

-V-V-Vamos R-R-Rose-chan n-n-no te eno-eno-enojes-

-No me hables- se le acerca su gata –Ven cucha, perdóname linda- se voltea y le avienta a su gata en la cara.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- grita mientras cucha empieza a arañarlo en todo el rostro -¡Para, para, para! ¡Por favor!-

-No- una gota se aparece en la sien de Komui y Lavi.

-¡Por favor!-

-De acuerdo, cucha déjalo- la gata se baja de Bakura mientras camina hacia su ama.

-Gracias Rose-chan-

-No me hables hermana-

-¿"Hermana"?- dicen Komui y Lavi al unisonó.

-Sí, hermana, cuando éramos niños lo peinaba de trenzas en toda la cabeza-

*******Flash Back*******

-¡No Rose-chan, para! ¡Mamá!- dice un Bakura de unos 5 años atado en una silla.

-No seas chillón, solo son unas pocas trenzas-

-¡Mamá quítamela de encima!-

-No te pasa nada Bakura, anda juega con tu hermana- dice su madre sentada en una silla no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Con listones rositas!-

-¡Nooooo!-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

La cara de Bakura se coloro a más no poder al recordar ese único día.

-Sin mencionar la vez que te vestí de bailarina para que jugaras con migo-

-Rose-chan por favor, ¡Deja de hablar de eso!-

-O la vez que…- se vio interrumpida por la mano de Bakura.

-Ya, lo siento mucho, no debí haberte molestado con la puntería, ¿Me perdonarías?- Rose bajo la mirada en señal de "si" –Gracias-

-Baka, entonces… ¿A dónde fueron los demás Lavi-kun?-

-Pues a la cafetería, es hora de comer-

-Genial, tengo hambre- dice Bakura tomando la mano de Rose –vamos Rose-chan—

-Si-

**-**_**"**__Ahora busquemos"_- Naketh estaba trepado en el techo de la oficina de Komui –Tiene que llevar un control de habitaciones de los exorcistas- dice para sí mientras baja y comienza a ojear unos papeles –Walker…Kanda…Arystar…no…no…aquí no está- aventó las hojas a un rincón de piso –piensa como si fueras Komui…¿Dónde pondrías una ubicación secreta?- miro a todo alrededor de la oficina topándose con una foto de Lenalee en el escritorio –Lo pondría al cuidado de mi hermana-

-_Komui Nii-san ¿estás aquí?_ - Naketh se congelo en el mismo lugar donde estaba –_Nii-san_- la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girarse.

-Lenalee ¿Qué haces en la puerta?-

-Nii-san, te estaba buscando, hay una chica en la base del risco-

-Seguro es Amaya-san-

-¿De quien hablas?-

-Una chica que conoce el general Tiedoll, te explico en el camino, vamos por ella- se van los dos.

-Por fin se van, ahora sí, donde… donde… donde… donde…Mmmm…-

-¿Qué haces?- se sobre salta por la pregunta y se da la vuelta.

-¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-No quiero verte, por favor vete-

-Hice todo un viaje ¿Y quieres que me valla?-

-¿Hace falta que responda?- contesta en tono frio.

-Eso duele ¿Sabes?-

-Por alguna razón lo digo- se va a sentar a una silla cerca del escritorio de Komui y agarra la foto de Lenalee.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-

-Yo tenía una sonrisa así ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si-

-Y tu me la arrebataste- se crea un silencio para luego ser interrumpido por Komui.

-…Y está es mi oficina, por si acaso tienes un problema vengas a consultarlo con migo o los del equipo de ciencias-

-De acuerdo, gracias- Komui abre la puerta para encontrarse con Naketh y Nakeisha dentro de su oficina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Nakeisha?-

-Yo vine para revisar una carta que mandaron hace poco, y me encuentro con este chico husmeando tus cosas- dice devolviendo la foto al escritorio.

-Y con un buen motivo- se defiende Naketh.

-Tu- señala a Naketh –Fuera, y tu- señala a Nakeisha –sentada en la silla ahora- Nakeisha obedece mientras que Naketh solo cruza los brazos -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?-

-No me voy a ir solo porque tú me lo pides-

-Necio- dice Nakeisha -¿Y si viene Katchirama te irás?- chasquea los dedos.

-¿Aun lo tienes? Me alaga-

-No por ti- en ese momento entra el lobo poniéndose frente a Nakeisha –Es mi arma anti-Akuma y mi amigo- chasquea de nuevo los dedos y Katchirama le gruñe a Naketh.

-Oye calma- le dice al lobo.

-Nakeisha no quiero sangre en mi oficina-

-Tranquilo, no habrá, ya me voy- dice Naketh mientras sale de la oficina.

-Hay que niños- dice Komui mientras se sienta en su escritorio –Nakeisha ve a preparar la habitación de Amaya por favor-

-Para eso está Lenalee ¿No?-

-Lenalee ve a ayudarla por favor-

-Claro Nii-san- salen las tres chicas de la oficina.

-"Supervisor, necesitamos que venga al departamento de ciencias"- dice Reveer por un micrófono.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- sale de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta.

-_"Por poco…"_- piensa Naketh mientras entra de nuevo a la oficina y toma el retrato de Lenalee, quita la foto y saca una hoja de papel –Bingo- se escucha girar la perilla de la puerta –No de nuevo-

-¿Hola?- dice una chica morena de ojos morados y penetrantes, de cabello negro con reflejos morados.

-Hola- dice aun dudando si debió responderle.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Amm…Naketh-

-Joven Naketh- dice Bookman apareciendo detrás de la chica -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Yo…pues…- trata de articular.

-Debería darle vergüenza, entrar sin permiso-

-¿Y usted que hace a qui?-

-Registro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Las acciones de mi nueva aprendiz-

-Un gusto- hace una reverencia –Soy Itzel Ziela-

-Un gusto, soy Naketh-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dice Lavi saliendo detrás de Bookman.

-Hola de nuevo Lavi-

-Joven Naketh, salga-

-Claro, como diga- sale de la oficina aun con el papel en mano –_"Gane"_- corrió en dirección a la biblioteca.

-¡Naketh! Hace cuanto no te veía, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Solo vine a hacer una lectura- le sonríe.

-De acuerdo- vuelve a su lectura mientras Naketh entra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una gran fila esperaba a Bakura y Rose en el comedor.

-Bakura-kun-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo hambre-

-También yo-

-Has que se muevan-

-Todos estamos formados, no puedo hacer eso-

-Quémalos-

-No puedo-

-Incinéralos-

-No puedo-

-Has que avancen más rápido-

-Tampoco puedo-

-Canta una canción-

-No se me ninguna-

-Cuéntame un cuento-

-¿Estas aburrida cierto?-

-Si- Bakura suspira –Préstame una hoja de papel y un tenedor- Bakura le extiende lo que pide.

-Hola chicos- dice Lavi llegando detrás de ellos -¿Qué hacen?-

-Matando el tiempo- dice Rose mientras clava el tenedor en el papel –Dile hola al señor tiempo Lavi-kun-

-Ammmm ¿Hola?-

-Déjala, está aburrida- le dice Bakura –Se le pasara cuando coma algo-

-¿Y tu como estás Lavi-kun? Se te ve una cara de muy pocos amigos- dice Rose tirando las morusas de papel en un bote.

-Vi a alguien que no quería ver-

-Que mal, no te preocupes, ya verás que se alejara de tu mente- dice Bakura sujetándole de un hombro.

-Eso espero-

-¡Hola, hola jóvenes exorcistas!- dice con brillitos Jerry -¿Qué les puedo servir?-

-¡Takoyaki!- dicen los hermanos con brillos en los ojos y una pequeña gota de baba en la boca.

-Enseguida- se voltea para regresar instantáneamente -¡A qui tienen!-

-Gracias-

-¿Para ti Lavi?-

-Un Rameen por favor-

-¡Enseguida!- se repite la acción de hace rato -¡Listo!- le entrega su plato con una carita sonriente formada con los Narutos.

-Gracias Jerry-

-¡Anímate!- se va a sentar con su plato en mano.

-¡Bakura-kun no me las quites!-

-¡Pero esa bolita era mía!-

-¡Mentira!-

-No pelen otra vez- pide Lavi antes de comer un poco de su rameen.

-Jum- dicen los dos hermanos.

-Woo- dice Allen llegando mientras arrastra un carrito lleno de comida -¿Quiénes son los nuevos?-

-Hola Allen- dice Lavi –Ven, siéntate, te los presento, ese que come pescado y pollo se llama Douglas, esa chica que come Würstchen mit Apfel nrotkohl (longaniza alemana con repollo morado con manzana)se llama Melissa-chan son alumnos del general Cross-

-Mucho gusto- dice la pareja.

-Un gusto- responde Allen.

-Los albinos son los hermanos Du Odelchvank, Rose-chan y Bakura-kun-

-Un gusto- dicen los hermanos.

-Igual-

-La chica que está junto a ellos comiendo ensalada es Maki, la que está junto a Melissa-chan es Alice, la que está junto de ella es Elizabeth, la chica junto de Yuu es su hermana Lillith y la otra chica junto de Yuu es Amaya-

-Un gusto- dicen los restantes.

-Igual- responde él –Kanda no sabía que tenías una hermana-

-Nadie sabía- dice Lavi.

-Y ¿Ya tienen a sus maestros?-

-No, aun no-

-¿Qué mal?-

-¿Dónde estabas Allen? Te perdiste de una muy buena bañada en vapor- dice jugando Lavi.

-Ocupado-

-Lastima…-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Entonces quedo claro Nakeisha? Todo olvidado-

-Tratare- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de su lobo –Iré a comer-

-Adelante- sale de la oficina seguida por Katchirama –Ahora Bookman, ¿Quién es ella?-

-Una Bookgirl, en esta guerra será llamada Ziela-

-Mucho gusto- dice la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Y su inocencia Bookman?-

-Es Höö Kanji-

-Interesante, bueno, empecemos probando sus conocimientos de Ziela- Komui se dirige a una gran cortina, la corre y revela un Komurin apagado –Necesito que encuentres una nueva forma de prenderlo, y apagarlo que no sea su punto débil el cuello-

-Entendido- dice Ziela mientras comienza a inspeccionarlo –Puedo ver que no tiene una caja de controles cerca de la superficie, que el café afecta sus circuitos debido a un mal contacto- abra una pequeña puerta y cambia los cables –con eso no debería hacer eso-

-Impresionante-

-También puedo ver que tiene una sola imagen en la mente…disco duro, eso está mal- saca el pequeño chip y le pone uno vacio –Este tiene archivos de entrenamiento-

-¿De dónde los sacaste?-

-Su computadora- dice sin voltearse –Tiene unos cables del mismo color y eso es descartar al intentar apagarlo y probablemente nos mate a todos- lo toma en sus manos y lo pela –Listo, si hace un corto circuito se detendrá por si solo-

-Jovencita Ziela-

-Diga maestro-

-Todo está preparado-

-De acuerdo- se separa del Komurin para ponerse junto a su maestro.

-Komui todo está listo para entrenar a los nuevos exorcistas-

-¿También yo maestro?-

-Claro, pero no debes usar lo que ves, solo lo que escuchas-

-Genial-

-Komurin "V" ¡inicia!- grita Komui, la maquina se enciende y su ojo se pone de color rojo.

-Komurin iniciando perfectamente, empezando misión- sale en dirección al gran comedor.

-Oh perfecto, todos serán igual de maravillosos que mi Lenalee-

-¿Perdón?- dice Ziela.

-La perfecta expectativa de exorcista es mi bella Lenalee-

-Demonios, maestro pido permiso para…-

-Puedes ir-

-Gracias- sale corriendo de la habitación en dirección al comedor, al llegar encuentra con que todo está en calma –genial, ¡Lavi!-

-Mande- Ziela se acerca a su oído y le dice lo del Komurin –Estamos en un grave problema, ¡Rápido Komui tiene un nuevo y loco invento, todo corran por sus vidas!- grita mientras todo, menos los nuevos, comienzan a correr con sus bandejas.

-¿Y ustedes porque se quedan?- pregunta Ziela.

-No creo que sea tan malo, y creo que hablo por todos- dice Rose mientras los demas asienten.

-_"Estamos muertos"_- en ese momento llega Komurin.

-Entrenar, entrenar-

-De acuerdo, acabemos con esto- dice Kanda mientras se pone de pie y desenfunda a mugen.

-¡Onii-chan espera te ayudo!-

-Mantente atrás, esto acabara rápido, ¡Mugen actívate! ¡Primera ilusión: insectos del infierno!- lanza su ataque tratando de dar un golpe directo.

-Emergencia, ataque, escudo- dice el Komurin sacando un escudo de energía con una gran "K" en el medio donde chocan todos los insectos –Ataque neutralizado, no hay peligro-

-¡Maldito!-

-Déjame tratar, ¡Hatto, actívate! Kanda, ¿Dónde está su punto débil?-

-La parte trasera de su cuello- dice Lavi.

-Muy bien- toma una pequeña navaja de su pantalón y se corta en un dedo –Empecemos, ¡Hatto, látigo de sangre!- en su mano se forma un látigo de color carmesí- ¡Aquí voy!- se lanza a Komurin.

-Exorcista atacando, demasiado bajo, modificando- toma el látigo de Lillith y la mete dentro de sí en una cámara (NA: como el segundo Komurin que tenía una sala de operaciones) –Modificando, modificando… ¡Listo! Saca una Lillith con una mini como la de Lena peinada de dos doradas coletas.

-Me siento ridícula- dice algo ruborizada –Odio está chiqui-falda-

-Entrenado, entrenando-

-Ya verás ¡Snow Woman!- activa su inocencia –Te convertiré en un cubito de hielo- sopla fuertemente mientras el Komurin empieza a congelarse –Genial-

-Nivel: principiante "ck, ck" falla temporal "ck, ck" buscando próxima fuente de información-

-¿Próxima fuente de información?- repite Ziela –Estoy en problemas-

-Claro que no, solo metiste la pata- trata de consolarla Lavi.

-Yo nunca me he equivocado-

-Bienvenida al club-

-¿Podrías callarte?-

-Yo solo decía-

-Encontrada, próxima fuente de información dice: "Hacer a los exorcistas más elásticos y resistentes", cambiando estructura ósea por ligas gigantes-

-¡Corran!- grita Lavi.

-Pero eso no se puede ¿O sí?- pregunta Melissa mientras se detiene.

-¡Melissa-chan corre!- le grita Lavi.

-Pero no pasar na… ¡Ahhhh!- grita mientras el Komurin la toma por la cintura -¡Suéltame cosa rara! ¿Qué esta hac…?- dice mientras el Komurin le inyecta anestesia en el cuello –Me siento como espagueti-

-¡Meli-chan!-

-¡Corre!-

* * *

**R 15: lo se, lo se me meresco muchas palizas pero.. fueron como 13 hojas es un avance... además se me seco la cabeza... bueno espero me dejen buenos y malos comentarios zayo zayo...**

**Tambien les informo para los que no sepan que hay una pagina hermana de Fanfiction . net que es Fictionpress . com en esta pagina pueden subir historias inventada que no tienen nada que ver con alguna cosa (No me se explicar) bno para más informacion (Y ahora paresco comercial) mandenme un MP y yo les informo bien de acuerdo? **

**bno xao xao y pasensela bn en estas fiestas**


	5. Chapter 5

**R 15: Konichiwa! gomen por la tardanza pero deben comprender el tiempo y la inspiración se pelearon y la computadora no quería dejarme escribir T-T bueno disfruten y perdonen mis errores de ortografía ^^U**

**Disclaimer: dgm y la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo les pongo palabras en la boca jajaja**

* * *

Si perdonas puedes verte débil…

Si olvidas puedes verte frio…

Nada mejor que dejarlo en el pasado perdonando y olvidando…teniendo algo de humildad…

* * *

Quinta luna [-Duras sorpresas-]

Los nuevos, Lavi, Allen y Kanda corrían por los pasillos de la Orden tratando de evitar a Komurin "V".

-¿Cómo lo perdemos?-

-Puede que yo sepa- dice Ziela mientras los conduce a un pasillo oscuro –Komui me pidió que lo mejorara, no me hablo del sistema de remplazo, que es el que ocupa en este momento, pero el metal no reacciona bien después de un estado frio a uno caliente, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos-

-Sí- dicen todos menos Kanda.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- se juntan en bolita para que puedan escuchar el plan de Ziela –muy bien, todos los que puedan hacer que el Komurin no se mueva le sujetaran las piernas, los que puedan cortar comenzaran a hacer rajadas y cortaran los brazos y piernas, después de eso los que puedan hacer hielo y fuego rociaran y se acabo ¿Entendido?-

-Sí- responden a coro.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿Quiénes atacaran primero? ¿Fuego o hielo?-

-Hielo, de acuerdo, ¿Listos?-

-Si- todos los exorcistas se ponen de pie y se preparan para atacar.

-Exorcistas nivel principiante, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar-

-¡Ahora!- grita Ziela mientras se dirige a atacar.

En ese momento Maki y Lillith activan sus inocencias y empiezan a correr alrededor de los pies de Komurin "V" enredando sus inocencias, Alice, Kanda, Amaya y Douglas comienza a hacer cortadas en la parte de enfrente y detrás mientras que Alice y Amaya se dedican a cortar los pies y brazos.

- Destiny Scythe- dice Douglas mientras activa su inocencia en forma de Oz.

-Exorcista, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar- Komurin se dispone a atacarlo cuando pierde su brazo derecho.

-_"Eso"_- piensa Amaya cayendo.

-Exorcista- se abre una puerta en la parte de atrás de Komurin soltando unos frasquitos de menjurge raros.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Fallen Angel!- dice Douglas mientras de su espalda salen unas alas negras, salta y volando rescata a Amaya de ese horror (NA: dense cuenta menjurge de Komui… es la cosa más letal del mundo XD) -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias- responde ella ya en el suelo.

-Genial-

-¡Ahora los de hielo!- grita Ziela.

En ese momento sale Rose y sopla fuertemente mientras el Komurin comienza a congelarse poco a poco.

-Sigue así Rose-chan- de pronto Rose cae al suelo -¡Rose-chan! ¿Qué tienes?-

-Estoy mareada- dice con ojos de garabato.

-Estado de temperatura, muy frio, aumentando temperatura- dice el Komurin mientras el metal comienza a ponerse rojo y el hielo se derrite.

-Esto no está bien-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Lavi.

-Lo único que podemos hacer… ¡CORRER!- dice Ziela mientras sale disparada y una gota sale en la sien de todos.

-Exorcistas, atacar, atacar, atacar-

-Yo digo que sigamos su ejemplo- dice Bakura.

-Estamos contigo- dicen los demás mientras salen corriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Supervisor Komui, ¿Qué es ese hueco de la pared?- pregunta Reveer notando el vacio del espacio de Komurin.

-¿Cuál hueco?- se hace el desentendido.

-Supervisor, ¿Qué hiso ahora?-

-Nada-

-Supervisor-

-Mande-

-¿Qué hiso?-

-¿De que?- en ese momento se escucha un estruendo -¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritan todos los exorcistas entrando el departamento de ciencias -¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- entra corriendo Komurin goteando.

-¿¡Que es eso!-

-Reveer no seas así de malo con la multitud de exorcistas-

-¡Maldito supervisor que hiso!-

-Solo active un Komurin… es que me siento solo en este triste lugar-

-No sea así de payaso Komui- dice Reveer con una gota.

-Departamento de ciencias, inútiles, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar-

-¿Q-Q-Que?- gritan todos.

-¡ENTRENAR!- comienza a disparar balas en todas direcciones mientras comienzan a correr.

Se ve una imagen de los pasillos de la Orden con todos los exorcistas y personas del departamento de ciencias corriendo y Komurin detrás de ellos lanzando balas y ligas.

-¡Waaaaaa, corran por su vida!-

-¡Nos alcanza, nos alcanza!-

-¡Waaaaa, quiero ir al baño!- la escena se congela mientras a todos (Incluyendo Komurin) se les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso en un momento como este?- grita Lavi.

-"Estee… ayuda"- se escucha dentro del Komurin –"Tock, tock sigo aquí dentro"-

-¡Cierto, Melissa-chan estaba dentro del Komurin!- dice Alice.

-Tenemos que salvarla-

-Exorcistas desconcentrados, ¡Atacar!- Komurin comienza a lanzar dardos infectados con adormecedor.

-¡Kyaaaa!- los exorcistas y los integrantes del grupo de ciencias comienzan a correr despavoridos.

Pasan por el comedor, bajan en el elevador mientras Komurin va en caída libre, pasan junto Hevalaska…

-¡Hola Hevalaska!- gritan todos mientras saludan con las manos.

-¡Entrenar!-

-¡Adiós Hevalaska!- se despiden de igual modo -¡Waaa!-

Pasan frente a los jardines de la Orden, pasan frente a la sala de entrenamientos, el piso de experimentos químicos, el observatorio, la enfermería, los cuartos de control donde todos los papeles terminan pisados.

-¡Nuestro trabajo tirado a la basura!- grita Reveer.

-¡Cállese y corra!-dice Amaya mientras lo jala de la manga.

Para no hacer esto repetitivo digamos que todos recorrieron todos los lugares de la Orden mientras Komurin V los perseguía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Melissa se encontraba dentro del Komurin con un montón de ligas amarradas en su castaño cabello dejando al aire los reflejos rubios y rojos, otras más en la punta de las manos y las piernas.

-La exorcista ha sido modificada…-

-¿Me dejaras salir?-

-Negativo- se activa el altavoz –Esta exorcista necesita tener más estilo…- un aura oscura invade a los perseguidos, más específicamente Douglas.

-¿Necesita más estilo?- con un tic en el ojo.

-…ser más bonita…-

-¿Más bonita?- un tic aun más profundo.

-…más perfecta-

-¿Más perfecta?- casi gritando -¡Morirás!- grita mientras activa su inocencia y se prepara para atacar.

-¿Ese fue Douglas?- dice Melissa pegando un oído a la puerta.

-¡Vas a morir!-

-Sí, fue Douglas-

-¡Nuevo plan!- grita Lavi –Todos sigan a Douglas- todos los presentes activan su inocencia -¡Hagan cortes en todo lo que puedan!-

-¡Ven a tu muerte!- activa a Destiny Scythe y comienza a correr, Alice, Maki, Rose, Lillith, Elizabeth, Amaya y Ziela activan su inocencia en grupo, protegiéndose unas a las otras, por su lado Lavi, Allen, Kanda y Douglas ya comenzaban a atacar.

-Si funciona con Akumas que no funcione con robots…- dice Elizabeth mientras sus ojos azules comienzan a brillar –Luna actívate… ¡Posesión Komurin V!- el ojo del Komurin se volvió de color verde –"_Eres mío" _Chicos, ¡Corten ahora!-

-Inocencia, ¡Espada de cristal!- grita Maki logrando que su inocencia tome forma de una espada con un mango de plata y un zafiro color rojo entre la hoja de la espada y el mango -¡Convirtamos este robot en chatarra!-

(La espada es la de en medio: http: / www. wiccaworkshop. com. br/ images/ espadas. JPG sin los espacios obviamente)

Comienza a tacar haciendo ligeras cortadas en la cabeza y piernas.

-_"Aquí vamos"_ Inocencia hagamos que el Komurin resbale- toma una bocanada de aire y después lo exhala para congelar el suelo –Ahora solo falta que resbale-

-¡Hatto actívate!- grita Lillith –Si atamos los pies y jalamos caerá y será mucho más fácil- comienza a correr alrededor de sus pies evitando caerse.

-Veamos cómo podemos controlar a este robot desde adentro- dice Elizabeth mientras el Komurin deja de moverse –De acuerdo, sistema principal…- dentro del Komurin aparece una copia de Elizabeth –Ahora… sistema principal-

-Hola- dice Melissa al verla.

-Hola Melissa-chan ¿Sabes dónde está el control principal de esta cosa?-

-No, pero de seguro lo encontraremos. Destiny Spear actívate- la inocencia obedece y se transforma en un lanza –Vamos, destruyamos esta chatarra-

-¡Claro!- Melissa hace un corte en la parte superior de la cámara donde se encontraban, encontrando otra cámara con 4 sillas ocupadas -¿Quiénes son ellos?- a Melissa se le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-E-E-Es…-

-Hola preciosas señoritas-

-Hola…general Cross-

**

* * *

INTERMEDIO.**

**Maki Hiroshima:**

**Hábitos: Le gusta muchos los dulces y cada vez que los ve no puede evitar querer comerlos, le gusta cocinar toda clase de platillos, se preocupa mucho por los demas****  
**

**Descripción: es alegre, pero algo tímida cuando apenas conoce a alguien, siempre trata de ayudar a alguien siempre aunque sea más de lo que ella pueda hacer****. **

**Mide ****1.54. **

**Pesa 49 kg.**

**Pelo: negro hasta la cintura, con fleco y todo liso**

**Piel: blanco**

**Ojos: cafés**

**Nacionalidad: japonesa**

**Mascota: un gatito color negro ****llamado**** yoru, apenas con unos meses de nacido**

**Edad: 16 años**

**FIN DEL INTERMEDIO.

* * *

**

-¿Ellos son los generales?- pregunta Elizabeth.

-Si-

-¿¡Estuvieron controlando al maldito robot todo el tiempo!-

-¿Controlar? ¿Nosotros? Como crees querida- responde Cross.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- dice Tiedoll.

-Ni idea, tal vez el complejo de hermana no encerró aquí- dice Sookaro –Con lo inútil que es deberíamos nombrar a alguien más como supervisor-

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué piensas Lau Jimi?-

-Kiki-

-Salgamos de esta bas…- comienza Sookaro para ser detenido por un corte muy cerca de ellos –Basura- termina. En ese momento cae la cabeza del Komurin, y con ella el resto del cuerpo.

-Hora de irnos- dice Cross.

-Con cuerdo contigo por primera vez- dice Kloud mientras todos los generales salen del robot.

Al salir se escuchan barios murmullos por parte de los nuevos exorcistas mientras que Allen, Lavi y Kanda…

-¿¡Estuvieron dentro del robot todo el tiempo!-

-No sé de que hablas estúpido alumno-

-No se haga el tonto maestro, responda a la pregunta-

-No sé de que pregunta me hablas, mejor ve a hacer algo más productivo y ve a comprarme una botella de vino-

-¡Maestro!-

-Hijo luchaste bien-

-No me llames así, no soy tu hijo-

Al pasar un rato, todos los novatos y los generales fueron llamados a la oficina de Komui.

-Muy bien, a pesar de los problemas de este día los generales han decidido sus alumnos-

-No acabo de entender supervisor- dice Maki levantando la mano -¿Acaso esto fue una especie de prueba?-

-En efecto, para proba su resistencia y capacidad- dice Komui –Ahora, los que mencione han sido seleccionados por Cross, Rose Du Odelchvank, Elizabeth Montenegro, Melissa y Douglas obviamente- los mencionados caminaron hacia el general quien los escolta a una sala –Ahora los elegidos por Tiedoll, que creo que ya saben la mayoría; Maki Hiroshima, Líana Lillith y Alice Raven-

-Vengan hijas mías, también tu Yuu-

-No me digas Yuu, soy Kanda-

-Hijito Yuu ve a buscar a tu hermano Marie por favor-

-Tsk- sale de la oficina mientras Komui se vuelve a los restantes.

-Ahora Kloud, solo quedas tu Amaya-

-Claro, no hay problema- sonríe a Kloud mientras camina hacia ella.

-Komui, también tengo otra alumna- dice Kloud dejando a Komui algo sorprendido –Llegara en poco tiempo, tuvo que arreglar asuntos pendientes en su hogar-

-Amm entiendo-

-Vamos Amaya- salen y dejan a Lavi, Ziela y Allen en el despacho.

-Ziela tu perteneces al clan de Bookman así que por favor reúnete con el-

-Claro, vamos Lavi-

-Allen-kun, tu debes ir con tu maestro-

-Entiendo-

El día paso sin más problemas, los generales les explicaron en que momentos iban a descansar y cuando entrenarían.

Al día siguiente toda la Orden se despertó con energía y entusiasmo, menos la sección de ciencias…

-Maldición, estaremos en esto hasta el final de nuestros días- dice Johnny levantando un montos de papeles sin firmar –Y sobre todo el supervisor lo tiene que firmar- mientras siguen levantando y escombrando pasa Ziela.

-Hola chicos, ¿Quieren que les ayude?-

-Seria de mucha ayuda gracias-

-Un placer- se acerca a ellos y comienza a organizar por fechas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el comedor se empieza a llenar de buscadores y exorcistas, realizados sus pedidos todos los nuevos se sientan en una misma mesa.

-¿Qué tal?- dice Douglas llegando junto Melissa.

-Hola- responden algunos.

-¿Qué tal les fue ayer con el general?-

-Pues no es nada fuera de lo normal, el martirio va a ser cuando empecemos con el entrenamiento-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntan las nuevas alumnas de Cross.

-Seguramente con las nosotras no se verá tan exigente, pero con los chicos es duro, muy duro, dio una mordida a su desayuno y prosiguió –Además seguro nos irá a perder a algún lugar del mundo o algo así-

-¿Enserio?- a las chicas se les apareció una gota en la cabeza mientras su mirada se llenaba de terror.

-Cambiando de tema- dice Alice -¿Qué piensan del general Tiedoll?-

-Seguramente será algo así como muy relajado, aunque…- Amaya mirando de reojo a Kanda –Puede que sea muy estricto viéndolo a él- señala a Kanda.

-Tienes razón, les deseo suerte- dice Douglas.

-¿Qué les parece la general Kloud?- señala Maki –Esa cicatriz del rostro la hace ver muy estricta ¿No?-

-No lo creo, alguien estricto no lleva un mono al hombro- dice Elizabeth.

-Tal vez lo use cuando sus alumnos se porten mal y con ayuda del mono los torture- por la mente de todos pasa una imagen de un chico atado en un árbol mientras Lau Jimi le avienta frutas, tierra y masas de dudosa procedencia, al instante un escalofrió recorre la espina de todos.

-Te deseo mucha suerte Amaya-chan- le dicen algunas mientras le daban palmaditas en la espalda y los hombros cuando un carraspeo los saca de sus pensamientos, se voltean lentamente para encontrarse con sus respectivos generales detrás de ellas y el con una expresión de demonios incontenibles.

-Buenos días-

-Bu-bu-buenos días generales- dicen todos con la cara azul.

-Esperamos empezar bien con los entrenamientos esta tarde, no lo olviden-

-Cl-claro que n-no-

* * *

**R 15: disfrutaron? genial! ahora esperen la conti jiji ^^U unos problemas me impiden actualizar hasta dentro de un rato, pero no lo abandonare lo prometo ^^**

**dejen reviews plis ^^**

**zayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

¡ANUNCIO!

Hola a todos se que me querrán matar por no saber nada del fic hasta ahora . tienen permiso de aventarme muchas cosas u.u en fin es mi culpa.

Bueno esto para hacerles un pequeño comunicado, el archivo del fic se perdió de mi USB debido a un virus que le entro, así que tendré que empezar la historia de nuevo (si, no me iba gustando como quedaba) así que lo empezare de nuevo (eso significa que eliminare los capítulos ya subidos para publicar la nueva historia y que no exista ningun mal entendido con estos cinco capítulos ya publicados) aun que la historia será un poco distinta aun tendrá a los personajes que me mandaron y esta vez ya no pondré como llegaron, solo pondré que ya están dentro de la orden tal vez un poco más adelante les ponga como es que fueron llegando.

Espero perdonen la torpeza de mi persona al no haber puesto un repuesto de la historia =.= enserio perdonen pero prometo que no tardare mucho en subir los capítulos, solo espérenme un poco que tengo unos asuntillos de la escuela hasta el 27 de enero, después de ese dia tengo libre así que estaré escribiendo los nuevos capítulos y de nuevo perdoooooonen espero que no me maten mucho.

Att: Rosa Negra15 ^^

PD: dejenme sus comentarios quejas y reclamaciones T.T las respondere todas en un MP


End file.
